I'll Come Running
by rxckstr
Summary: Jacob realizes he can't have Bella. At his father's request he returns to the girl that came before Bella. The girl he knew for years before Bella even came along. Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn First Chapter Lemon! More to come!
1. Chapter 1

"Jake it's been weeks. Go out and see your friends." Dad said coming into the living room.

"I don't feel like it Dad..." I shrugged.

He stayed quiet for a few moments before saying something I hadn't heard in a while.

"Why don't you go see Akenna? She hasn't been around in a while."

(pronouced like Makenna without the m)

Akenna? I hadn't talked to her in two years. Not since I started having feelings for Bella. She more or less hated me. I'm pretty sure it was more.

"Go make some peace with her." Dad said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Maybe..." I leaned back in my chair.

"Just go see her. She asked about you yeasterday."

"Asked about what? If I'm dead yet?"

Dad sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah... I'll go by." I agreed, reluctantly.

After a few moments I got up to go shower and get dressed. I said bye to my dad and climbed in my truck. As I drove I though of my relationship with Kenna. Our mom's had died the same year when we were younger. Since then we had been close... Up until Bella. We used to spend a ton of time together. I started having feelings for her when I was 14... And then things got kinda of serious when we were 15. I had never officially asked her out but everyone knew we belonged together. She was the first girl I ever kissed. I honestly did love her. I did.

As I pulled up to her house the memories of the last time I was at her house flooded my mind.

_  
Kenna sat between my legs wrapped in a blanket on the beach. We faced away from he fire burning behind us. The rest of he group was sitting around it talking and laughing. _

_"You two need another drink?" Embry asked, from thr cooler. _

_"Yeah!" Kenna nodded holding up her empty cup. _

_I laughed holding up my empty bottle of beer, "It doesn't look good if you can out drink me at the age of 16!" _

_"Maybe you should drink whiskey then." She smirked as  
Embry handed me a beer and Kenna another Jack and coke. _

_I placed my chin in her shoulder and put my arms around her. She was shivering even under the heavy blanket she was wrapped in. _

_"Cold babe?" I asked. _

_"Well it's 63 degrees Jake!" She laughed. _

_Her hair was still wet from swimming earlier in the day. I buried my face in her neck and closed my eyes. She smelled perfect. I loved her. Our moment was shattered by the sound of Leah screaming. I turned quickly to find Quil and Seth running with her in their arms towards the water. _

_"Come on guys! Don't do that!" Kenna groaned. _

_I turned back to her as the guys dropped Leah in the water. Kenna yawned and leaned her head back on my chest. _

_"You tired?" I asked. _

_She nodded, closing her eyes. _

_"I'll take you home." _

_I stood up and helped her to her feet. She walked with me hand in hand as I approached our friends. _

_"I'm gonna run her home." I said. _

_"Are you coming back?" Embry asked. _

_"Yeah I'll be back." I nodded. _

_I helped Kenna in to the truck and we started on our way to her house. As I drove she lay her head on my shoulder. I squeezed her hand gently. Finally we pulled up infront of her house. No car in the driveway indicated her dad wasn't home. He must have been at work. I opened my door and she hopped out on her side. I walked her to her to the door. _

_"Well I will call you in the morning." I said softly. _

_She nodded looking slightly sad. _

_"Whats wrong?" I asked moving closer. _

_"Nothing..." she forced a smile. _

_"I can tell there's something wrong." I responded. _

_"Don't leave." She said, her eyes pleading with me. _

_"Uh...you're dad should he home soon." _

_She shook her head, "He's out of town." _

_She looked down at her feet. And I debated in my head for a moment. _

_"Okay." I agreed. _

_She smiled and hugged me tightly. She then grabbed my hand and lead me up to a place I'd been many times before. I sat quietly on her bed as she went to change into her pajamas. I pulled my top shirt off, leaving my undershirt and set it on her computer desk. She came back in and sat down beside me.  
I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me gently. _

_"I love you Jake." she said. _

_"I love you too." I said, kissing her back. _

_It lasted several minutes. Finally she pulled away and lay down on her bed. I bit my lip unsure of where this was going. She reached up and grabbed my shirt and pulled me down next to her. Her lips crashed into mine. I sank into her bed as she began to undress me. She pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. I placed my lips on her neck and sucked lightly. She squeaked a little. I laughed and continued my way down to her shoulder. I gently pushed her the top of her tank top off her shoulder and continued. I felt her heart beat pick up. She smiled as moved to her chest. I looked her in the eyes the entire time. She swallowed the lump in the throat as I reached down and pulled her shirt up gently. I watched as she bit her lip as I kissed the skin I exposed as I pushed her shirt up further. She sat up a little and raised her hands. As gently as I could I lifted he shirt over her head. I had never seen her so beautiful. Maybe it was because I'd never seen her this way. Her breast were exposed and her cheeks grew bright red. _

_"You're perfect Kensy." I whispered, using her nickname I'd given her when we were young. _

_Her tiny hands made their way to the waist of my jeans. She undid them quickly. I wiggled out of them and kicked them aside. I turned my attention back to her and laid down beside her. I kissed her deeply and brushed my thumb across her cheek. There was moisture... Tears. I pulled back, wanting to make sure she was okay. _

_"Whats wrong?" I asked pulling her to lay on my chest. _

_"Jake...I...uh..." she said between breaths. Then just above a whisper she said "I'm a virgin." _

_I laughed a little and smiled, "I know." _

_She looked at me seriously, "I saves myself for you." _

_That caught me a little off gaurd. "Really?" _

_She nodded shyly._

_"Don't worry...I'm a virgin too." I stated, knowing she already knew that._

_I smiled and kissed her gently with as much passion as I could produce. She wrapped her arms around me and I rolled over to be on top. I brushed strands of her long black hair out of her face. _

_"Tell me you want this." I whispered, burying my face in her neck. _

_"I want this Jake." she panted sofly. _

_Hearing those words I removed the last peices of clothing from both of us. Kenna shivered as she lay naked in front of me. I reached over and grabbed her blankets and covered us with them. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me as I placed myself at her entrance. I never broke the kiss as I lifted her legs to be around my waist for better access. I pushed gently into her tiny body. She whimpered softly. I stopped for a moment to let her calm down then tried again. I pushed a little deeper feeling her warm walls around me now. I gasped and rested my head on her shoulder. I reached as far as i could go and we lay there for a moment so she could adjust to my entire length. I slowly pulled out then pushed back in. She moaned softly. I found a rhythem that worked and went with it. Kenna held me close and I moaned softly into her mouth as we kissed. I ran her finger tips down my back as I picked up the pace. I had never felt anything like this before. Kenna's eyes were squeezed shut as I felt her tighten around me sending me over the edge. An intense wave of pleasure washed over both of us. _

_"Oh Fuck! Kenna! ...God!" _

_"Jake! Ah! Oh Jake!" _

_I rested my head On her shoulder once more as I recovered. Lifting my head I found her lips and we kissed for what seemed like hours. I gently pulled out and lay beside her. She cuddled up next to me and I held her close as we both drifted into slumber._

The next day was when I met Bella. The next day was when things became complicated.

_I work up next to Kenna. She was still sleeping. My phone was beeping indicating voicemails, missed calls and texts. I reached for it and found my dad had called about 20 times, 14 texts from Quil, 17 texts from Embry and 3 voicemails. I scrolled throught the texts mostly asking where I was and if I was coming back. All the voicemails were from my dad. I dialed his number and let it ring. _

_"Jacob, where are you?" he demanded. _

_"Relax! I fell asleep at Akenna's! She didnt want to he alone and i was only going to stay till she fell asleep but I passed out! Sorry!" _

_"Get home now!" he ordered. _

_I hung up and rolled back over to Kenna. She was just waking up. Her eyes opened and she smiled. _

_"Morning gorgeous." I kissed her forehead. _

_"Mmm hi!" she responded sleepily. _

_"How do you feel?" I asked. _

_"I'll live." she shrugged. _

_"Well look I gotta go. My dad is freaking out and wants me home but I'll come back later." I explained. _

_She nodded as I started to get dressed. _

_"I love you Jake." she said and I pulled my shirt back on. _

_I smiled, "I love you too." _

_She smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. It was amazing. I kissed he once more before leaving. _

_I walked in my house to find my Dad on the phone. He didn't seem to notice I was there so I headed to my room to shower. I stood in the bathroom waiting for the water to warm up. I pulled my shirts off and noticed a few teeth marks on my shoulder. Had Kenna bitten me? I don't remember her biting at all. I turned around to look at my back in the mirror. There were several scrapes from what little nails she had. I smirked to myself. I had just lost my virginity to my best friend. I loved her. I undressed the rest of the way and got in the shower. I water felt amazing against my skin. It was so relaxing. I stayed there for some time before climbing out and wrapping my towel around my wait. I got to my dresser and pulled out fresh clothes. As I turned around my dad appeared in the doorway. I gasped and reached up to cover my shoulder. He smirked a little...did he know? Could he tell? Oh God. _

_"I just got off the phone with Charlie. His daughter just moved back. You remember Bella don't you?"_

_"Oh...Bella, yeah of course! Mud pies." I nodded. _

_"Yeah well can you follow me to Forks in the old truck? Charlie's buying it for her."_

_"Yeah sure..." I nodded._

_"And next time just call if you're going to stay out all night..." He smirked again._

_I nodded, embarrassed. My face had to be redder than ever. How could he tell? My back was not in his view so he couldn't see the scratches...and I covered the mark on my shoulder. Or was he just that good? _

_Over the next few days I hadn't seen or really talked to Kenna. All I could focus on was Bella. I wasn't sure why. The next day of school Kenna ignored me completely. In our classes she didn't even aknowledge my presence. She didn't look to see if I was looking like she normally did. _

_"Why is Akenna acting like that?" Quil asked. _

_I shrugged. _

_"Didn't you sleep with her the other night?" Embry asked._

_"Shh! Shut up!" I hissed. "How the fuck do you know?"_

_"Well you never came back to the beach, you didn't answer our calls or texts...so I assumed..." He explained._

_"Look...just keep that to yourself!" I rolled my eyes._

_"Sure thing...but what did you do to piss her off? Do you suck or something?"Quil asked._

_"Considering he was a virgin, probably." Embry laughed._

_"Embry I swear to God if you don't shut up..." I growled._

_"Okay I'm done. Sorry."_

_Later that day I was walking to my last class when I saw Kenna at her locker, the hallway completely empty. Now was my chance to ask her what was up. _

_"Kenna..." I said walking closer to her. _

_She inhaled sharply. I had surprised her. _

_"What Jacob?" She said almost annoyed. _

_"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"You didn't call...I had to call you and when you answered you were to busy to talk. And when you did have time to talk all you did was talk about Bella. It's almost like I didn't tell you I saved myself for you. After 4 years of hoping that you would love me back you finally said it and then...we...and you said it back! Now I'm not sure you even meant it Jacob. Don't call me." She glared._

_"Kenna...look...just listen!"_

_"Save it for your beloved Bella." She snapped, slamming her locker and walking out the nearest exit. _

I sat in my truck remembering all the things I'd done wrong. The one thing I never did was tell anyone about what we had done. Embry and Quil kept their mouths shut. I never betrayed her that way. My thoughts were interupted as I saw Kenna leaving her house. I quickly jumped out of my truck and made my way towards her.

"Kensy..." I said.

Her head slowly raised and her eyes met mine. She didn't look the same anymore. She had changed a lot. She was older. Her hair was shorter. Her make-up was different.

"Jake?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." I nodded.

"You cut your hair." She tilted her head.

"So did you."

"What are you doing here?" She changed the subject quickly.

"I wanted to see you. My dad said you asked about me so I thought maybe we could...talk." I said, hopeful.

She looked hesitant, "I don't know Jake..."

"Please?"

Oh God! Was I begging?

"Um...I have something to do right now but maybe this afternoon."

"I'll be home all day." I shrugged.

"I'll come by later." She nodded.

"Okay." I smiled.

It was then that I realized how much I missed her. I realized I couldn't have Bella. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have Bella...

A/N: I like to add songs to show how the characters feel for eachother. :) Here they are...

Just Jake for now: "Bad Habits and Body Language" - Just Surrender


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think this chapter was compeletly rushed, but I'm happy with it. Hope you like it! :)**

I frantically ran around the house grabbing empty beer cans and throwing them away. I cleaned the table in the living room and then headed to my room. It was a disaster. I picked up all the stray clothes and threw them in the closet.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?"

I turned to find my Dad looking at me, extremely confused.

"Kenna's coming over." I responded.

"So you're ...cleaning?"

"This is a man's house dad... It's a disaster!"

"I see... Well..."

He was interupted by a knock the door. It had to be Kenna. I ran towards the door, stopping to check my appearance in a mirror , then yanking the door open. Embry and Quil. I sighed in disappointment.

"Jake calm down!" Dad said.

"You seem disappointed?" Quil questioned.

"He's waiting on Akenna."

"Akenna? Really? She's talking to you?" Embry asked surprised.

"Yeah I went and saw her this morning... She's coming over anytime now."

"After what you did... You better not screw this up!" Quil reminded me.

"Clearly." I snapped.

"Jacob, let's talk for a moment." Dad motioned for me to follow him.

I did as he asked and followed him to the living room. I sat on the couch next to his wheelchair.

"Jacob... Listen. Things didn't go so well last time and they haven't been so great lately. If you're looking to make this work take It slow. Don't rush anything. Take your time with her."

"I know Dad. I learned my lesson." I laughed lightly.

"I love you Jacob and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Don't get me wrong. I love Isabella but shes not going to be yours...and Akenna was there before Bella."

"Shes here!" Quil and Embry yelled.

I stood slowly as butterflies filled my stomach. I almost felt sick. So many thoughts flooded my mind. And then there she was. Kenna's black hair was pulled up half way and curled. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with a tank under it. I smiled. She was different yet she seemed so different.

"Hey Boys!" She smiled, hugging them.

She turned and came towards me and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Billy."

"Hello Akenna." Dad said.

"Jake were leaving! Party at La Push Beach tonight!" The guys called as they walked out the door.

"Yeah...maybe." I waved at them.

Kenna watched them leave and then turned to me.

"They haven't changed much." She said.

"No...not at all." I shook my head.

"Well Charlie's coming to get me so we can watch the game. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Dad said, as he headed to the front door.

I watched him leave and then turned back to Kenna. She was playing with a stray string on her jeans. She inhaled sharply...she did that when she was nervous or caught off gaurd. I didn't really know what to say or how to start a decent conversation with her. I didn't want to bring up the past. Her eyes wondered around the living room and settled on a picture of both of our parents holding us as infants. She smiled.

"I love that picture." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah...it was the day we met." I reminded her.

Kenna nodded. "Jake...can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Kensey, you know that."

"It was two years ago last week...and it was strange how you showed up today...I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I see your Dad a lot and...I miss you." She said softly.

"I miss you too..." I smiled.

She smiled, biting her lip.

"I miss the way we used to be...I miss things the way they were..."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

Things were a lot easier and more stable when it was just me and Kenna...

"Can I take you out?" I blurted.

Kenna's eyes opened wide as if she were in shock, "I don't know Jake..."

"C'mon...just let me take you to dinner...just you and me...and food."

"I'd rather go to that party at the beach...not as akward." She responded.

"We can do that." I shrugged.

I helped Kenna down the rocky path to the beach. I could already hear Leah bitching about something as always. We made our way towards the center of the sand where our friends sat.

"Akenna! Jake! You made it!" Quil yelled.

"Yeah, she talked me into coming." I shrugged as he handed me a beer.

"Your usual madam?" Embry asked Kenna.

"Um..you remember what I drink?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am, we brought the Jack just for you!" Quil laughed.

"Awesome." She nodded as they sprinted off to make her drink.

She looked at me as Leah and Seth raced towards us.

"Jacob, nice of you to join us!" Leah said, eyeing Kenna. "And you little miss, I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Kenna said, looking out at the water.

Seth grinned devilishly.

"Don't even think about it Seth." Kenna smirked, not looking away from the water.

"Damn!" Seth sighed.

Embry returned with Kenna's drink. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Extra Jack for your nerves." He whispered, just enough that I could hear him.

"Thanks Em." She smiled.

"Leah, Seth, c'mon." Embry said, as he walked away.

"So...where is everyone else?" Kenna asked.

"Paul will be here later I think with Emily and Sam..."

"Cool."

"Jake, come here!" Quil called.

He motioned for me to join him and Embry a few yards away. I looked at Kensey.

"Go...don't worry about me." She smiled.

I nudged her with my elbow before taking off. I looked back once more before joining them.

"Hey...so what happend?" Embry asked.

"Nothing much...she said she missed me." I responded.

"That's good man...she belongs with you...we told you that this entire time." Quil said.

I looked back towards here. She was sitting facing the water, playing with the sand infront of her. She wasn't looking...she was thinking. I smiled. She was so beautiful. I wanted to tell her how badly I wanted to be with her. I couldn't...it was to soon. I watched her take a drink from her cup and look up at me. I smiled, she returned the gesture.

"I'm gonna go back over to her now." I said.

*KPOV*

I took another drink in attempt to calm myself down. Why the hell was I still in love with him? My heart skipped a beat everytime he was around. The butterflies in my stomach grew when he looked into my eyes.

"What are you doin?" Jake asked, sitting beside me.

"Nothing..just sitting..."

"Well that doesn't seem like much fun." He smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded,causing his smile to spread. God I loved him smile. He knew that. I stood and dusted myself off. At first it was awkward. I walked a few feet away from him, not sure how close he wanted to be. He would glance up every few minutes and smile. My heart raced each time. Jacob Black was going to kill me that way.

"So..." He said as we passed a large rock that separated the beach into a secluded area.

"So...?" I shrugged.

We both laughed a little. He stopped walking suddenly and turned to face me. I kept my eyes on the sand at my feet. He walked closer and gently lifted my face to see him. He was atleast a foot an a half above me...how had he gotten so tall? His dad wasn't even that tall. Why was I concerned with his height all of a sudden?

"Kensey...I don't want this to be weird. I want things to go back the way they were. I want to be friends again. I'm sorry things changed and I never meant for those things to happen. But I'm really really sorry."

My heart pounded quickly as Jake's eyes stared into mine. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I needed to say tell him my feelings now while I had whiskey in me or I'd lose my nerve. I downed my cup and let the whiskey burn for a moment then looked up at Jake.

"I'm still in love with you! I miss when it was just you and me...and I know you probably don't feel that way but I never stopped..."

His eyes widened as the processed what I had just said. He looked for a moment. Oh shit. I screwed this up already...my chance was gone.

"I'm sorry Jake...I didn't...I just..."

"No Kensey! No...I...I still have feelings for you. I do!" He stammered.

"But?" I raised an eyebrow.

I prepared my heart to sink slowly...

"Okay shit...Dad said to take it slow but that went out the window..." Jake mumbled.

Tears were forming in my eyes for let down. If he didn't return my feelings then things wouldn't be much different than the last two years and I'd be okay...right? Before I could even think straight Jacob's lips were on mine. I nearly passed out right then and there. He pulled me close and held me in his embrace. I wasn't sure how to react, so I just kissed until he pulled away. He was smiling. My Jacob...he was smiling at me.

"I'm confused." I blurted, before I knew what was coming out of my mouth.

"I still have feeling for you Kensey. I want to try again...I want this to work."

This was happening way to fast...I had to be dreaming. Jacob had really come back to me? Really?

"Only if you make me a promise."

"Okay." Jacob nodded.

"Don't leave this time..."

"I won't." He shook his head.

"Swear." I asked, hesitantly.

"Swear." He agreed.

**A/N: Whoooo! :) reviews? Oh and to NOelly, not he hasn't imprinted on Kenna...yet! ;) Next chapter will be better!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll take it slow...kay?" I said, pulling her into my arms. "We won't take it any further until we know it's right..."

She nodded, "Sound good to me...I want things to go perfectly this time."

"So do I." I leaned down and kissed her gently. "Maybe we should head back. It's getting late."

Kenna was giddy as we walked back towards the others. She couldn't quit smiling when she looked at me. We reached the others to find Paul, Sam and Emily had arrived.

"Kenna!"

I looked to the direction of the voice. Morgan, Kenna's best friend was running towards us. Kenna dropped my hand and ran into her arms. I watched in amusment. Girls were weird. They were the only two girls close in age on the Res so naturally they were best friends. Leah and Emily were 3 years older than us. Kenna was the only girl born the same year as me, Quil and Embry. Morgan, was born on new years day the follwing year.

"Oh my God when did you get here!?!?!" Kenna asked.

"Just now! I'm moving in with Aunt Sue!" Morgan smiled.

"Oh yeah... Forgot to mention that." Seth said approaching me, with Quil and Embry.

"Really? Morgan's back?" Quil asked.

"Yep." Seth nodded.

I looked over at Embry. His eyes were glued to Morgan. He smiled when she looked up at him.

"Hey Em." She smiled shyly.

"Hi."

Kenna, Quil, Seth and I looked at eachother insanely confused. Embry used to be highly annoyed by Morgan and left the room anytime she was near. He couldn't stand to be around her. Maybe... Just maybe it had happen. I leaned closer to Quil and Seth.

"Did he just...imprint?" I asked lowly.

"It looks that way." Quil nodded.

Kenna looked at him and then to Morgan and back to Embry. She looked almost hurt. Morgan hadn't even been back 3 minutes and she had already been taken away. I took her hand and pulled her closer. She bit her lip and put her arms around me. I smiled down at her. She smiled back, weakly. I loved the feeling of having her in my arms after so long away from her.

"Jake! We're going to jump, wanna come?" Seth called , pulling off his shirt.

"Hell yeah!" I responded.

"Jake!?" Kenna raised an eyebrow. "You know that scares me!"

I smiled, knowing full well she got scared. But I also know I'd get a huge hug and kiss when I made it back to shore. Her eyes narrowed as I kissed her one last time before following Seth and Quil.

"Hey...wait for me!" Paul called, following us.

I looked back at Kenna one last time. She had her arms crossed and looked pissed. First day back together and everything already felt like it was back to normal with her. She always got pissed when I jumped off of cliffs.

KPOV

I glared at Jake until he disappeared down the beach. I had always worried about him when he did crazy, stupid things like that.

"Kenna! Come swimming with us!" Leah said, approaching me.

"Um...I didn't bring a swim suit..." I responded.

"I have an extra. I couldn't decide which one to wear so I brought both! You already have you're swim shorts on anyway." Emily offered.

"Oh...okay." I nodded.

I followed her back to her car. She handed me a pink and grey swim suit top and I changed into it.

"So you and Jake huh? Does it feel any different?" She asked.

"Kind of...we're taking it one day at a time though...I don't want things to get screwed up this time." I responded.

"That's good...espeacially after all the things that happen with him and that girl. He could have been killed. He's better off being with one of his own kind."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if he had died. I never really stopped loving him."

"He loves you, you know. He told Seth one night after Bella chose that vampire instead of him that he made a mistake...he shouldn't have risk you for her. She wasn't worth his effort. You were so easy...he knew what made you happy." Emily said.

"Really?" I asked. "Then why can't he..."

I caught myself...I couldn't say it. I couldn't force him...it wasn't his choice to imprint or not.

"Why can't he what?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing...nevermind." I shrugged.

"It will happen in time...when it's right. He can't help it."

She knew...how did she know?

"Jacob wondered the same thing when it came down to just him and Embry. They talked about it alot when we were all together. They were the odd ones out. Well them and Leah..."

"Oh God!" I gasped.

"What?" Emily asked, worried.

"What if him and...oh no! No! No! No!"

"Kenna! What is it?"

"Leah! Leah! She's a wolf too! That means she can imprint Emily! What if it's on Jake! What if he does it on her? What if it's not me? What if he doesn't choose me in the end? Oh God!" I rambled.

My heart raced as a million thoughts and visions of Jake and Leah ran through my head. How could this possibly happen? I wouldn't let it! I would keep Jake away from her!

"Kenna calm down! I don't think that will happen!"

"Embry hated Morgan! Now they're imprinted and they'll get married!"

"Kenna calm down! Let's go back and swim..."

I sighed. It would never be my choice...it was all up to fate. Fate had someone for me, even if it wasn't Jacob. I followed Emily back to the beach. Morgan was sitting beside Embry in the sand. There were tiny little hearts drawn everywhere. Morgan obviously. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"They're back." Emily nudged me.

As I turned back I saw Jake and Seth swimming to shore. His body was dripping wet as he stood up at waist deep water. He had definitly changed alot. His body was solid muscle. I bit my lip and stared. He was turning me on just looking at his body.

JPOV

I swam with Seth back to shore. As we got closer I saw Kenna facing away from me. She stood with Emily in a swim suit that revealed a large tattoo on her back. I didn't know she had a tattoo. We reached waist deep water as stood up. Kenna turned slowly. I don't think she had ever looked as amazing as she did now. Her body was perfect in that what little she had on. I stepped out of the water and she came walking towards me. I grinned at her. She smacked my arm.

"Jacob Black!" She glared.

"What?" I laughed.

"You could have died." She always said that.

"I know...I'm sorry." And I always said that.

We both knew it would happen again whether she liked it or not. A small smile formed on her lips. We both knew what would happen next. I picked her up and she put her arms around my shoulders.

"You mad?" I asked.

"Not anymore. I know you're alive." She said softly, inching closer.

I did the same until her lips were on mine.

"Whooo! Look at that!" Quil called, coming up on shore.

Kenna pressed her forehead against mine and smiled. I smiled back .

"This was the prefect first day..." She said softly.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

**A/N: For some reason these things keep getting shorter! Not my intention. Sorry! I'm just setting up for where I want it to go. It's going to get longer and better! Lemme know whatcha think! **

Song for this Chapter:

Jake: "Letters"- Finch

Kenna: "Until The Day I Die" - Story Of The Year


	4. Chapter 4

I walked Kenna to her door. She smiled up at me as I leaned down to kiss her. It was that devilish "I have something on my mind" smile. Her lips finally met mine. My tongue brushed lightly against her. The taste of Jack Daniel's lingered. I hand my hands on her hips as she slowly backed up to the door. I pulled away gently. She was still smiling.

"Want to stay the night?" She asked.

Of course I would love too...but I didn't want to ruin things. I thought for a moment.

"Kensey...I can't . We swore we wouldn't take things any further until.."

"I meant want to sleep on my couch. My dad's out of town and you know I hate being here alone." She explained.

"Uh...yeah. Couch...that could work. " I nodded.

She turned and unlocked the door and entered her living room. She flipped on the light and made her way to the hallway that lead to her room.

"I'm going to shower...make yourself at home. I'll be back." She winked.

I nodded and sat down on the couch. They had gotten a new one since the last time I was here. I looked around and noticed pictures of me and her and kids still on a shelf over the tv. I smiled to myself. I would't screw it up this time. I would push Bella out of my life and focus on Kenna. She deserved that. Bella had chosed that blood sucker over me and that was it. I wouldn't try anymore. Never again. I kicked off my shoes and leaned back on the couch. How could I have even though I could compare to that leech? He would always have her...I never did. What was I thinking? Kenna had always been there for me. Kenna...her eyes were more beautiful than anyone I had ever met. The way her hair used to be so long that she hated messing with it. The way she laughed. The way she worried about me. The way she freaked out when I got hurt. Blood always worried her. I closed me eyes slowly. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I heard Kenna call my name.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I forgot my shorts in my room, can you bring them too me?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

I made my way from the couch down the hall to her room. I opened the door and found her shorts laying on the bed. I looked at them for a moment before realizing these were my shorts...I had given them to her one night after it rained and she didn't have a change of clothes at my house. She kept them...I was almost positive someone had told me she burned all my stuff. I shrugged and walked back to the bathroom door.

"Here Kensey." I knocked gently.

The door opened a bit. Kenna stood in only her swimsuit. I looked her up and down as she smiled. I stared at her small frame as she walked closer to me. A lump was forming at the back of my throat. I swollowed trying to keep calm. She motioned for me to come closer. I did. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me deeply. I was almost in shock. Why was she doing this? And where the hell was this going to end up? Her hands slowly moved down and started undoing my swim trunks. I gasped into her kissed. She took my hand and placed it on her right breast. I felt myself getting excited. Setting her shorts down on the counter I moved to undo her top. It fell to the floor making me groan at the sight of her body infront of me. She kissed my neck and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I lifted me arms for her to remove it. She slowly pushed my shorts down. I wasn't wearing anything under them. Kenna's eyes widened seeing me completely naked. I brought my lips back to her and undressed her the rest of the way. Her cheeks turned pink as I looked her over. Every inch of her was prefect. I reached forward and gently picked her up and set her on the counter.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, kissing her neck.

She nodded and scooted closer to me, pressing herself against my body. She knew what she was doing to me and she liked it. I gently pushed into her tiny body causing me to moan softly.

"God...Kensey..."

"Jake?" Kensey asked.

"Yeah babe?" I asked, continueing my movements.

"Jacob!" She shook me.

I sat up quickly, and looked around. I was in Kenna's living room...what...how?? Kenna stood beside me competely confused.

"Are you okay? You said my name..." She said.

"Um..yeah...must have been a dream." I fell back on the couch.

"Must have been a good one." She smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, what did she mean? Her eyes slowly moved down my body and stopped midway. I followed her gaze to a massive buldge in my pants. I grabbed the nearest blanket off the couch and covered it. My face grew hotter than ususal.

"Sorry Kensey!" I appologized, extremely embarrassed.

How could I have let this happen? Kenna just smiled.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before." I said, biting her lip.

"True." I agreed, not looking her in the eyes.

"Jake...don't be like that. You know it doesn't bother me." She whispered, leaning in to kiss me.

She was just making the situation in my pants worse. It was acheing for her now. Or maybe I was. I wasn't completely sure who wanted her more. She pulled away and sat beside me. I leaned my head back and stared at her.

"I really love you Jake." She said, softly.

"I love you to Kensey." I responded. "I promise... this won't happen again."

She grinned, "If it does...we may just have to do something about it."

She had definitly gotten bold over the last two years.

"Don't tease me Kensey! It's really not nice!" I groaned, as I ached to touch her.

"Who said I was teasing, Jacob? Who said I won't just take care of it next time?" She responded, standing up.

I watched as she made her way to the hall and switched off the light. I sat alone in the dark.

"Night Jake." She called.

"Night Devil Woman!" I responded, with a smile.

A/N: Whoo, just a little teaser! :p Hope you liked it. Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

I got home the next morning to find my Dad gone with a note on the fridge.

_Jake, _

_Worried about you last night. Embry didn't make it home either. Hope you were both staying out of trouble. Went to Charlie's to watch the game. Feel free do join us later. _

_Dad_

I set the note on the table and headed to shower. I stood letting the water run down my body. I was still in shock over what had happen last night. What was wrong with me? Kenna's face was priceless, to say the least. I smirked to myself and shook my head. She had changed in that way. Before she would shy away from anything sexual...but now she would play right into it. God that girl was a tease now...I kind of liked it. She had always known what I liked. She knew exactly how to push my buttons. God I was falling in love all over again. I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around myself. It was then that I noticed that I had gotten hard thinking about Kenna's teasing. I sighed. By the time I got dressed it would be gone and I could go back to see her. I walked into my bedroom and headed to my dresser to find some boxers.

"Jacob..."

I jumped turning to see who was in my room. Kenna sat on my bed smiling. I quickly tried to cover my erection. She just smiled even bigger and bit her lip. Where did she come from? How long had she been here.

"Kensey, when did you get here?" I choked, embarrassed.

She motioned for me to join her on my bed. I walked towards her and sat down. She leaned in to kiss me as her hands ran down my chest. She dug her nails in a bit, making me moan. Was I dreaming again?

"Jake...what did I say last night about that?" She said, in the most seductive tone.

Fuck, I don't know! I couldn't think straight. Here I am, in only a towel, and here she was trying to seduce me.

"I..um...I don't...I don't remember?" I stammered.

"I said that if this happens again I might have to take care of it." She whispered in my ear.

My breathing became jagged at the thought of making love to Kensey. The feeling of her body pressed up against mine. Her saying my name as I gave her all of me. God...I was about to lose it. Kensey leaned me back so my head was on my pillow and straddled my lap. She was wearing my basketball shorts from the dream I had...maybe I was dreaming. Whatever, if it was I was going with it. I would let her do what she wanted to me. She leaned down and placed kissed down my chest and across my abs. God, this was the best dream ever.

"Kensey, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Jacob." She said, pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her black lace bra.

I reached up and ran my fingers along her neck and chest. She moaned softly. I flipped us over so I was on top of her now. My lips trailed kissed down her neck and chest. I stopped at her belly button and traced a circle around it with my tongue.

My phone vibrated on the my desk a few feet away. I sat up to answer it.

"Jake!" Kensey pouted.

"What if it's my Dad?" I responded, starting to get up.

She grabbed me and pulled me back down on top of her. She won. She always would.

"What if it's me, telling you to stay here and make love to me." She said, licking my earlobe.

I moan gently, making my way back to her belly button. She ran her fingers though my hair as I reached the shorts. They were thin, leaving little between me and her. I pulled them down on one side and saw she was wearing lace pink panties that left little to the imagination. I ran my tongue over her hip bone. She raked her nails across my shoulders.

"Jake..." She moaned softly.

My tongue made its way across the top of her panties to her other hip. She arched her back and gasped as my hand grazed her center, through her shorts. I smiled, seeing the pleasure on her face. I pushed her panties down a little, running my tongue across her pubic bone. She tugged at my hair, gently.

Suddenly I heard someone trying to silence their laughter. I sat up and found Quil and Embry.

"FUCK!" Kenna screamed, her cheeks turning bright red.

I grabbed my blanket to try to cover her.

"Sorry Jake..." Embry said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Leave. Now." I growled, causing them to stop laughing instantly.

They nodded, and disappeared. I felt Kenna shaking, embarrassed. I lay beside her and held her until she calmed down.

"Kensey...calm down sweetheart." I whispered.

"Quil and Embry...they...saw..." She stammered.

"They won't say anything..." I reassured her.

She sighed, grabbing her shirt and pulling back on. I got up and quickly dressed, seeing she was still upset.

"Be right back. " I said.

I walked down stairs to see that Embry and Quil were still on my front step. They turned and had fearful looks in their eyes as I came out the front door.

"What the fuck was that?" I growled.

"Sorry, Jake. Seriously. We didnt't mean to!" Quil responded.

"You couldn't have just left? You had to make it obvious you were there?"

"Look ,we just came to make sure you were okay! My mom and your Dad were worried about us when we didn't come home! We came to see if you were here!" Embry said.

"Look, you keep your mouths shut about this, okay? This is serious! Kensey is freaking out up stairs and I don't want the entire Res knowing what Kenna and I do in private, okay?"

"Swear Jake...you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you. " Quil promised.

"Good...this never happend. "

Embry nodded in agreement, " I didn't see anything."

I turned and made my way back upstairs to Kensey. She was sitting my bed playing with her phone. I sat down beside her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"They're not going to say anything." I said.

She sighed and looked at me, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

I laughed, "Yeah...maybe we should lock the door and close the blinds next time."

"Next time?" Kenna raised an eyebrow .

"When we feel like it's right of course."

"Yeah...when it's right." She nodded.

**A/N: Ha, I like this chapter! :p Lemme know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Kensey lay on my bed on the side closest to the wall. I watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her dark brown hair fell in loose ringlets around her face and pillow. I touched her hand gently as she slept. She looked so peaceful. How had I been so stupid? Bella never wanted me...but Kensey...she had always wanted me. How had I not spent one night with her in the last two years? I lay my head beside hers and thought back to the only time I had even really talked to her...it was just a few weeks ago...she was so upset and mad at me...but now, things had changed.

_She sat with Morgan on the couch on the far corner of the Clearwater's living room. We had just come from Harry's funeral. She looked inconsolable, not that Morgan wasn't trying. She really was. They both wiped tears from their eyes. Embry walked in and touched her shoulder. She leapt up and hugged him tightly instantly. They clung to each other as Kensey burst in to tears again, harder this time. Embery's own tears overwhelmed him as he held her. Morgan stood and hugged them both. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages before sitting back down. Embry held Kensey's hand tightly as they spoke. _

_"Jacob...are you alright?" Dad asked._

_I turned to find him coming towards me._

_"Oh, yeah...just sad ya know?"_

_"Yeah, I understand...Charlie just called...he said he got home and Bella was gone and there was a note. Do you know anything about that?" He asked._

_"No." I lied._

_I didn't care what happen to Bella at this point...she put herself in danger. I couldn't save her._

_"Alright, well we're about to head home, give the family some privacy." _

_I nodded and turned back to the living room. Kensey was alone now. I made my move and walked closer to her. She looked up slowly. Her eyes were red. _

_"Hey..." She said, softly._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah...it's just really sad...Harry was a great guy." She pursed her lips. _

_"Yeah, he was. My dad's best friend." I agreed._

_A stray tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. I knelt down and wiped it away. _

_"Look Kensey..I'm really sorry."_

_"For?" She asked, knowing full well what I meant. _

_"About us.."_

_She was annoyed now._

_"It's fine Jake...forget it." She shrugged._

_I nodded, " So...what's up with Embry? You guys seem close now day..."_

_She looked up, her face full of anger. _

_"I don't ask you about your personal life Jacob! But from what I hear she's been fucking with you from the start! She left you this morning for that Vampire again! When will you ever get the picture she doesn't care about you! She never did! You made the wrong choice Jake...maybe you should think about that...and as for me and Embry, that's between us." She growled._

_She literally growled. It was almost wolf like. She got up and walked into the kitchen where her father was. Then exchanged words, then she grabbed Embry and said something to him. He looked back at me wide eyed. He looked scared. Kensey then grabbed his hand and dragged him out the front door. _

I was honestly surprised she was laying here now. She looked so peaceful. I smiled, knowing she was happy now...and so was I...I loved her company.

KPOV

Jacob's room was warm...I liked it in here. It made me feel safe. It was a place where I could be myself...and no one would object. I could be angry...sad...nerotic...and Jake would accept me... I loved his presence. It would always make me feel secure. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Kensey?" His soft voice asked. "You're awake!"

I looked up from my place on the bed. He stood in the doorway. I couldn't help but smile...I felt embarrassed almost, smiling as big as I was. He smiled back.

"You coming?"

Where were we going? I don't remember him saying we were going anywhere. Frankly after the events of this morning I'd much rather stay put right here.

"Where to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"To Sue's. My dad is insisting we meet him over there for dinner. She's having a big fish fry like Harry used to do...before he died..." Jake explained.

Harry...poor Harry...I thought.

"Yeah...sure...I love going to Sue's." I smiled.

Sue was always the best cook. I loved having dinner at her house. I got up off the disaster that was Jake's bed and made my way to my truck with him. I held out my keys and smiled. Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Um...?"

"You want to drive...you know you do." I smirked.

"Uh...sure." He nodded.

I climbed in the passenger side and buckled up as Jake started the truck. And like that we were on our way. Harry...I thought about his face. The wrinkles that had graced his face for as long as I could remember. Seth and Leah looked just like him. Poor Harry. Poor Sue, she was so torn up over his death I was positive she wouldn't be having one of his fish fries this year...but I was wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked, touching my hand.

"Oh...just," I shook my head, "I just miss Harry...he was a really good guy."

Jacob nodded in agreement as we pulled up to Sue's. He helped me out of the car and we walked into the house. Sue was in the kitchen with a few other women and Jake's dad. I hadn't seen Sue since the funeral...she looked a lot better.

"Akenna Iris Parker! Get over here and give me a hug!" She smiled, holding her arms out.

"Hi, Sue." I hugged her tightly.

"Oh honey, I have missed you so much!" She said, squeezing harder.

"I've missed you too." I smiled, stepping back beside Jake.

"Jacob, the boys are outside if you wanna go join them." Sue smiled, motioning towards the back door.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

He squeezed my hand before making his way out the door. I smiled back at him and turned back to Sue. She stared hard at me for a moment, then shook her head.

"You look just like your Mother." She said, weakly.

"Oh...yeah...kind of." I nodded, seeing Leah come in the back door.

Sue and Billy kept talking about how I look like my parents as I looked at Leah's features. I wasn't sure why, but I was drawn to examine each of her features...her eyes...for sure her eyes...they were Harry's. Her lips were definitly Sue's. But her nose , I couldn't decided. Then Seth entered the kitchen and began talking to his mother. I examined him. He and Leah looked so much alike. He had his father's eyes as well...

"Stop that." Someone whispered into my ear.

I turned quickly, finding Embry behind me. I smacked him and glared. He took my hand and lead me out the front door and onto the porch.

"You know you do it too." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do! " He shrugged. " I just don't make it obvious like you!"

"It's hard not to now..." I bit my lip.

"I know Kenna...but it's something we're going to have to deal with...no one else can know." Embry said, putting his hand on my shoulders.

"Yeah...it would hurt to many people." I agreed.

JPOV

I walked into the house looking for Embry. He had come to get drinks but hadn't come back.

"Hey Dad, have you seen Em?" I asked.

"They went out the front door." Sue smiled.

"Thanks." I said, making my way through the kitchen and out the front door.

"No one else can know." Embry said softly.

"Yeah...it would hurt to many people." Kensey brushed her hair out of her face.

It sounded strange, how they were talking. I walked closer.

"Hey guys..." I said.

They both turned, startled. Kensey looked nervous suddenly.

"Oh...hey...Jake." Embry said, looking away quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. How long have you been standing there?" Em responded, quickly.

"Not long, why? Something I shouldn't know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that." Kensey shook her head, glaring at Embry.

"Nothing Jake...really." Embry reassured me.

I sighed, and decided to take their word for it. Nothing weird.

"Okay." I said, taking Kensey's hand.

She smiled up at me, her hazel eyes had a happy look to them. I smiled back down at her. I loved her smiled. It was genuine...not forced like Bella's. She was happy...happy with me....


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! :) ENJOYISH...**

I walked Kensey to her front door. Her hazel eyes peeked up at me, biting her lip. I leaned down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I ran my tongue gently across her lips. Her lips parted as her tongue grazed mine gently. We kissed for several minutes before she pulled away. I raised my eyebrow. She just smiled. I set her down gently and she turned to open the door.

"You're not going to invite me in?" I asked.

She turned back and laughed softly, "Not tonight Jake."

I pouted for a moment, with my bottom lip stuck out. She smiled and smacked my arm.

"Okay well, since things aren't so awkward now... Let me take you out...it would be our first real date...ever." I said, hopeful.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"Okay well then meet me tomorrow at my house."

She agreed and kissed me one last time before disappearing into her house. I couldn't stop smiling. My dad definitely noticed when I walked in to door.

"Well don't you look happy." He said.

"I'm taking Kenna out tomorrow." I responded.

"Good for you!"

KPOV

I stood in my closet with Emily and Morgan. There were tons of clothes... But I didn't have any idea what to wear.

"How about a skirt?" Morgan asked.

She held out a black one that was just below the knee. It was nice and flowy... Definitely an option.

"Or you could just wear jeans. That's what you always wear...and Jake likes that." Emily said.

"What if he's taking me some place nice?" I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Wear a nice shirt." Morgan shrugged.

"That works." I said as she and Emily began digging through shirts.

Finally they had 15 for me to try, but I settles on a black one with random faded spots. It wasn't really dressy but it worked. I pulled on my black converse and surveyed myself in the mirror.

"Jake will love it." Morgan reassured me.

As soon as they left I headed to Jake's. It was still early, but I wanted to see him. I knocked at the front door.

"Its open!" Billy called.

I entered to find him alone in the living room reading a book. He smiled at me.

"Well don't you look nice."

"Thanks. Um, so where's Jake?"

"Out in the garage working on his car." Billy motioned in the direction on the garage.

"He has a new truck... Why is he still working on the rabbit?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Billy laughed.

I smiled and waved as I headed toward the garage. I made my way around all puddles to avoid ruining my outfit. Finally I reached the door and pulled it open. Jake looked up and smiled. He was covered in grease and what I assumed was oil. His white tank top and jeans were absolutely filthy.

"You're early." I smirked.

"I know... But I wanted to see you..." I bit my lip.

"Oh... Well I'm sure you didn't mean to see me like this." he laughed.

"Actually it's kind of hot." I smirked, teasingly.

"Yeah, I doubt that." he shook his head.

I just walked closer and looked up at him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled satisfied.

"So why are you working on the car? You have a new truck outside?" I asked, leaning on Jake's work table.

"Because it's kind of fun...to an extent." Jake smiled, returning to his work.

I stood watching as he messed with something under the hood. He glanced back and smiled every so often. My heart melted each time he did that. Suddenly thunder rolled outside. Jake came up quickly with a loud smack. He hit his head. I rushed to him as he laughed. \

"Let me see!" I said, pulling him down to see the back of his head. \

There was blood.

"Oh, Jake! You're bleeding!" I gasped.

Jake laughed, standing up. His hand traveled and felt for himself.

"How are you laughing? What if it's serious!?" I said, as he brought his bloodied hand back to his view.

"It's fine Kensey. I'm a wolf, remember? I'll be fine!" He smiled.

"Jacob!" I protested.

He just smiled and wiped the blood on his already ruined shirt.

"I'm fine, babe." He smiled, shaking his head.

He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms as rain came pouring down over the

garage.

"I will live Kensey...I promise. I've been though worse." He smiled.

I sighed. It was pointless. The boy thought he was invincible now. A huge clap of thunder

rang outside, rattling the walls as the lights went out. I jumped at the sound. Jake wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in relief.

"Still scared of storms, I see. " He laughed.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Yeah!" He said, as he took my hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the house, obviously." He responded.

Was he crazy? We could DIE!

"No! I'm not going out there!" I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I'm not getting struck by lightning!" I responded.

"Kensey...you're in a metal structure..."

"I'll take my chances of the 'structure' getting struck and not Kensey!" I responded.

"Fine if Kensey wants to stay in here we can." He shrugged.

He led me back to the work table. I glanced at the window. The rain was too heavy to even see out. I flinched as another clap rumbled the walls. Jake stood behind me with his hands on my hips as I peered out the window, trying to see.

"You know...we _are_ alone..." He said.

I turned back to face him. From what I could see, he had a devious look on his face.

"We could...do whatever we want..." He whispered, his hot breath on my ear.

I inhaled sharply. He knew what that did to me.

"And no one would hear you..." He continued. "If you want to..."

I nodded, pulling his lips to mine. He grabbed my ass and lifted me to sit on the counter when all his tools were. I pulled him between my legs and pulled his shirt over his head. He lips traveled down my neck causing me to moan softly. It didn't help than his hands

were moving all over my body...at the moment they weres traveling up my sides, removing my shirt. I held my arms up so he could remove it. Again our lips crashed together as I reached and began to undo his jeans. He moaned sotly as I pushed his jeans down a little as he began to undo mine. I needed him...I really did! I couldn't wait for the 'right time'. This was it for all I cared. Everything would work it self out...Jake pulled my jeans down my legs and threw them on the hood of the rabbit. I quickly pulled him back between my legs. He moved forward and his painful erection grazed the center of my panties. We both moaned at the feeling. Jake's hands slowly traveled down my stomach and reached the top of my panties. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers over the thin fabric.

"Touch me.."I whispered softly.

He smirked weakly, "I would...but I'm a little dirty babe..."

I groaned, frustrated.

"How about next time I touch you? This time we just make love?" He whispered into my ear.

I didn't care at the point..I just needed some part of him. His lips attach to my neck as I move closer trying to get some sort of pleasure. Jake pulled away and smiled.

"What Jake?" I sighed.

"You know...I haven't christened the Rabbit yet.." He said.

"I don't care where...just...please!" I begged.

"Okay then..." He grinned.

He lifted me off the counter and carried me to the car and set me down. I got in and climbed in the back seat. He followed and we immediately continued.

He slid his jeans further down and I reached for his boxers. I pulled the front down and released him. My eyes grew wider...it had gotten bigger....

"What babe?" He asked, as I ran my hand across the tip.

He closed his eyes and moaned...

"You got bigger..." I said, my eyes still on his member.

"Oh yeah...?" He asked.

I nodded, nervously. His lips attacked mine as he pushed forward and pulled my panties aside...I moaned softly as the tip touched my wet center.

"Fuck.." Jake moaned, his eyes closing.

"Jake! Are you in here?!?" Someone yelled.

I pulled away from him instantly. He pulled his jeans back up quickly and sat up to see who it was. I closed my eyes, not even wanting to know.

"Please tell me it's not Billy." I whipsered.

"No..." Jake shook his head, climbing to the front seat and out of the car.

"We were interupting?"

Embry...I knew his voice.

"Seriously, you two should find a place more private.." Quil laughed.

"Yeah, because my bedroom and my garage aren't private!" Jacob snapped.

"Okay, we're going." Embry said.

After a few seconds I heard the door slam shut and Jake reappeared. He climbed in the drivers seat and looked back at me. I knew my face was bright red. He touched my face gently...

"I love you." He said softly.

I nodded, disappointed.

"Look...we can still go out." He offered, knowing that the moment was ruined.

"Um...yeah..." I agreed.

He ran his thumb across my cheek, "I know we both want this..." He paused and smiled,

"God, I want this...but maybe this is some way of telling us not to yet..."

I nodded.

"Get dressed, and then I'll go shower...and we can go...okay?"

"But what if I want to shower too?" I asked.

"Not today Kens...." He shook his head.

"Fine." I sighed, crossing my arms.

\

He leaned closer and kissed me, "But with all this pent up sexual frustration...next time I'm not stopping."

I bit my lip in anticipation..


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Rated M, yet again...but maybe they'll actually get to it this time! ;) But the circumstances are different...**

Jacob reemerged from his bedroom wearing a pair of jeans, black converse and a hoodie. I smiled, seeing him. He held out a hoodie for me.

"It's gonna get cooler, you need this." He said, softly.

I nodded, taking it. He took my hand and we walked into the living room, where Billy sat, reading.

"Alright, Dad, we're going now." He said.

"Okay, be careful. Remember, I've got an errand to run so I won't be home. Call one of the boys if you need anything." Billy called, as we walked outt the front door.

I sat beside Jacob in his truck, stairing out the window at the rain as it fell. It had let up a bit since we left the Res. Jake was always a safe driver so I wasn't worried...well except when it came to his bikes...he was slightly reckless...I hated it. Jake squeezed my hand gently a while later. I turned my gaze from the window to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, I...I'm just watching the rain..." I shrugged.

Jake smirked, "We're almost to Port Angeles."

"Oh, awesome, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I figured you'd want to see a movie...maybe that romantic one all the girls are swooning over?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, you'd sit through a romantic comedy for me?" I laughed.

"If you wanted...I'll live." He nodded.

"Oh lovely."

He was going to sit through some chick flick with me! How sweet of him! We arrived in Port Angeles and made our way to the movie theatre. Jake bought our tickets, snacks and we found our seats. I couldn't believe Jake was watching this...I was highly amused...that is until I saw Embry walking in with Morgan. I nudged Jake and pointed them out. They sat a few seats infront of us. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at them. They turned looking pissed as Jake and I laughed.

"You too, huh?" Embry asked, standing up.

"No, I offered to watch this." Jake responded as they got up to sit next to us.

Morgan sat beside me, "First date."

"Oh! Fun!" I smiled as the theatre went dark and the previews started.

There were a few funny movies we all agreed to see, a few corny ones we made fun of and some that Morgan and I wanted to see, but the boys agreed it would suck. Finally the movie started and Morgan and I watched intently. During every 'awww' moment, Jake and Embry made a point to gag or groan. I nudged Jake, and glared jokingly. Things got a bit awkward during the sex scene. Morgan and I glanced at eachother, then back to the screen. The boys seemed interested in that part. Finally at the end Morgan and I were near tears. Jake took my hand as we exited the theatre, Morgan and Embry not far behind.

"Well that was good!" Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, it was! I liked it!" I agreed.

Jake and Embry exchanged glances implying they hated it. We made our way to Jake's truck, and Embry had parked a few spaces away.

"Well it's late...so we're going to head home." Embry said.

"Yeah, us too." Jake agreed.

I climbed in with him, "So you really hated it?"

"No, it was alright." He shrugged.

"But they were in _LOOOVEEE_." I said, emphasizing 'love' obnoxiously.

"Yeah well...it was sappy and all mushy." Jake laughed.

The clock read 11:45 and we still had another hour and forty-five minutes to drive. Somewhere along the way I fell asleep. I wasn't sure what time it was when we arrived back at the house. Jacob nudged me awake and scooped me up front the seat. He carried me to my front porch where I noticed Quil and Leah's cars were also outside Jake's house. He set me down as Embry and Morgan pulled up and got out quickly. They both looked frantic...almost scared.

"Why is everyone here?" Jake asked.

"Um..maybe...you should...go inside.." Embry said, softly.

I looked to Morgan...she'd been crying. I started to get nervous and Jake opened the door. Quil, Sue, Seth and Leah sat in the kitchen. Quil was holding Leah, comforting her..she was crying. Sue was on the phone. They all turned to see us.

"I'll have to call you back, the kids just got here. Call me if anything changed." Sue hung up quickly.

Jake squeezed my hand as Sue stood. She walked closer and took my other hand, leading me to the couch. I sat down beside Jake and suddenly had a horrible feeling. It was almost excruciating...

"Akenna...Jacob..." She began, trying to force back tears, "Something's happen..."

My breath caught in my throat. I did my best to swallow the lump that was quickly forming.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"There was an accident...and your father's were both in the car."

"My Dad's on a boat...he's working." I protested, quickly.

"He was coming home to surprise you..." Jake shook his head, "That's why we went out."

My eyes grew wider and my heart pounded suddenly.

"They were hurt badly...Billy is fine...for now. He's in a coma, Jacob." Sue said, again forcing back her tears.

Her eyes were sadder now as she looked to me. I looked at everyone else...they had been crying...

"And what about Eldon?" Jake asked, refering to my dad.

Sue choked back tears as best as she could, "Akenna..."

She took my hand and leaned forward, "Your father didn't make it sweety..."

My body went numb. My heart sank. My stomach churned. I was an orphan. I had no family. Who would take care of me?...What was I going to do? For some reason I wasn't crying. Not a single tear had formed. My father was dead I couldn't even cry. I just stared at the wall. My mind wasn't functioning properly anymore. I was confused. I was worried.

"Akenna...honey...say something." Sue said, bringing me back.

"Um...I want to be alone." I said softly.

Leah and Morgan quickly came and helped me to Jacob's room. I sat down on his bed and big my lip. They both began to retreat but I called for Morgan. She stopped and came back, kneeling at my side.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is Billy going to be okay?" I asked, absently.

"They don't know yet...he's pretty bad..." Morgan said, soflty.

"Did my Dad suffer...did he feel anything?"

"No...he didn't even know..."

"Good..."

I sat stairing at the floor. I barely noticed when Morgan hugged me gently and left quietly. I was oblivious to everything...until Jake came in to check on me. His eyes were bloodshot now...he had cried.

"Everyone left." He said softly.

I nodded.

"Are you okay Kensey?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"I don't know...I don't feel anything." I shrugged.

"You probably won't for a while...it has to sink in Kensey." He said.

Then suddenly I fell apart...I fell onto his lap, covering my face as warm tears broke free and escaped my eyes. I felt angry. I felt hurt. I wanted to hit something. I wanted my Daddy...I wanted him back and I wanted him now! How could he just leave me like this? How could he die on me? He knew he was all I had. He knew! And yet he still died! Jake held me in his arms tightly as I sobbed uncontrollably. He ran his fingers through my hair and did his best to comfort me...It wasn't working...finally after what was probably an hour I ran out of tears. They just stopped. I lay quietly with my head on his lap and his arms wrapped around me. I sat up and sighed.

"Feel better now?" He whispered, laying his head on my shoulder.

"No...it's still hurts..." I shook my head, "What about you?"

"No...it hurts too..." He said.

"I want it to stop...just for a little while...I can deal with the pain...just not all at once like this." I sighed, biting my lip.

I turned to look at Jake...he was leaning on the wall, stairing into space. I turned and kissed him deeply. I didn't know what I was doing at that moment, but it seemed right. Jake wrapped his arms around me and shifted so he was on top of me. He pulled his shirt over his head, followed by mine. They disappeared somewhere over the side of the bed. His hot lips traveled down my chest and to my belly button. He kissed around it as he undid my pants and pushed them down my legs. I sat up on my elbows as he kissed his way back up. My lips attacked his as he began undoing his jeans. He discarted them with the rest of our clothes. I could feel him growing between my legs. I needed him this time...I wouldn't let anything stop us. I needed to forget the last few hours, even if just for a little while.

"I need you Kensey." He whipsered, kissing my neck and undoing my bra.

"I need you more, Jacob." I panted, as he freed my breasts. "Touch me."

I needed to feel him. His hands traveled lower and lowered until they reached my panties. I moaned softly, feeling his finger graze the center. He slipped his finger inside and circled my clit gently. I moaned even louder. His lips latched onto mine in attempt to quiet me. Who was going to hear? Everyone had gone home. His finger moved lower to my lips and parted them gently.

"Make love to me, Jake...make it stop...make the pain go away..."I whispered.

He nodded, and removed his hand. He pulled off our last peices of clothings and positioned himself accordingly. The tip pushed gently against my opening.

"Ahhh." He groaned, pushing further.

I arched my back, feeling him fill me. My hands clamped down on his back as he started moving. His lips were attacking my neck and chest as we moved, needing some sort of relief from todays events. I bit down gently on his shoulder as he moved excruciatingly slow.

"Kensey...ahh...fuck..." He growled in pleasure.

His lips were on mine again and his tongue danced with mine, immitating our body's movements. Sweat was forming on Jacob's body as he moved above me. I raked my fingers down his back and made sure he felt it. He smirked, looking into my eyes.

"God..Kens..."He panted.

His paced quickend. I arched my back, and pulled his lips back to mine. I felt myself getting closer and closer to climaxing. He felt it too and moved even faster. My eyes never left his, filled with lust and love.

"Ahh...Jake..."

And like that he pushed me over the edge and a wave of pleasure washed over me. I clenched his back and moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck! Jake! Oh God!" I screamed.

He followed moments later.

"Kens...oh....Shit..."

He eyes slammed shut and he buried his head in the pillow next to me, spasming gently. We lay queitly, recovering. He moved to lay beside me and held me tightly. Neither of us spoke...we just lay there...and slowly drifted into a slumber...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooo, how'd you like it so far??**

My eyes opened slowly. It took a moment to focus as I sat up on my elbows. I looked to find Kensey sleeping beside me and then reality set in...My mind was flooded with the events of last night. I sighed thinking of my Dad. Had he made it throught he night? Surely someone would have come banging on the front door, or at least called. Kensey began to stir beside me. She turned to me and her eyes opened. They were still puffy and b

lood shot from last night.

"Hey." I said, softly.

"Hey." She responded, her voice hoarse from crying.

She looked around and pulled the blankets up to cover still naked body. She looked really upset. The realization had hit her too.

"You okay?" I asked, leaning over and buring my face in her neck.

"As good as can be expected." She responded, placing her hand on the back of my neck.

"I love you." I whispered, trying to make things easier.

"I love you too Jake." She responded.

I lifted my head to look at her. I wanted to see my Dad...

"I'm going to shower and go to the hospital...you can stay here and sleep if you want..." I said.

"No...I want to come too..." She responded. "I want to make sure Billy's okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. We both got up and took seperate showers. I took one in my Dad's bathroom and she took her in mine. We quickly dressed. She pulled on her tank top and pulled one of my hoodies over it, then her jeans and converse. My attire was much the same,a tank top, hoodie, jeans and converse. No one would care...they knew we'd both been through hell last night. We walked out into the rain and got in the truck. The drive was silent. I was sure Kensey was thinking of her Dad. Eldon had been a great guy..he was an awesome father to Kensey. He was gone most of the time, but he took care of her. I couldn't imagine losing my own father...the thought made me cringe. Kensey noticed, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing...I just...Nevermind." I shook my head.

Kensey nodded and turned back to the window as we pulled up to the hospital. I saw several familiar cars. Most of them were people from the Res...and then Charlie's car. Of course Charlie was here. He knew Kensey's father, just like Billy and Harry Clearwater. I parked and helped Kensey out of the truck. We heasitated going in...not knowing what was happening. I approached the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for my father, Billy Black." I said.

"Oh yes, he's in ICU, his visiting hours start in 10 minutes. 3rd floor." The woman behind the counter informed me.

"Thank you." I said.

Kensey and I made our way to the elevators. I started trembling as I pressed the 3rd floor button. Maybe it was my turn for the realization I could lose my father to set in.

"Jake...it's okay. Calm down." Kensey said, squeezing my hand.

The doors opened and we entered a large waiting area. My eyes moved to each familiar face. Sue, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, Morgan, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Charlie, Rachel...RACHEL?!?!? MY SISTER? She looked different...older.

She looked up and smiled. I stood perfectly still as she stood and approached me. She threw her arms around me and held me tightly.

"Jacob...oh my little Jacob...I've missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I responded.

I hadn't seen Rachel in years...not since she and Rebecca left after our mother died. I didn't want to let go in fear that she would disappear and this was all a dream. My sister was here...Rachel pulled away and held me at arms length.

"You've grown so much since I saw you last." She smiled.

"How did you get here?"

"Sue and Charlie..they called last night...I flew home as soon as I got off the phone...they bought me a plain ticket before they called. They bought one for Rebecca too...but she doesn't know if she'll be able to make it." Rachel responded, eyeing Kensey.

"I'm glad you're here...you remember Akenna don't you?"

"Of course I do! You two were inseperable when you were younger! Well aside from Bella before she moved away. But Charlie said she's been back for a while! And she's getting married!"

Rachel had no idea...she didn't know what Bella had put me through.

"Yeah...I heard." I nodded, trying to be nice.

"Oh Akenna, you've gotten so beautiful! Last time I saw you, you had braces!"

"Yeah..it's been awhile." Kensey smiled, weakly.

Yeah, like 9 years.

"I'm sorry about your Dad...he was a sweetheart." Rachel said, softly.

"Yeah...thank you." Kensey nodded.

A bell rang over head. I looked around, curious as to what it meant. Sue stood and came to join us.

"That means you two can go see your father now." She said. "Two hour limit unfortunatly.."

"Oh...yes." Rachel said, sadder than before.

I turned to Kensey who was now looking at the floor. I took her hand and pulled her closer.

"I'm gonna go see my dad..."

"Yeah, you need to. Make sure he's okay." She nodded.

"I love you, Kensey."

"I love you too, Jake."

I kissed her gently and then turned back to Rachel. Rach took my hand and we walked through the large white doors. On the other side were many rooms with glass sliding doors. Behind each door was a patient that looked very close to death. My heart began to ache at the thought of losing my father.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

"Billy Black?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes, room 6." She responded.

"Thank you."

We walked down and counted the rooms until we found 6. Rachel didn't think a second thought about entering...but I did. I stood in my place and felt tears brimming my eyes. She turned and looked up at me.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I can't." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"What if he goes, Rach? What if he's waiting to make sure we're okay before he goes?" I asked.

"Well then he's got a while because Rebecca isn't coming...now come on."

Rachel reached up and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I followed her into the room. It was dark. I could barely see him. My father. Both his legs were in casts. Good thing he was already in a wheelchair. His face was cut up pretty badly...I could barely tell he was my father...Rachel whimpered softly. I pulled her into my arms and she sobbed softly into my shirt. I hated seeing any girl cry. It frustrated me that I couldn't do anything to help Kensey or Rachel. There was nothing that would relieve the pain they felt. Rachel and I stood them for a long time before she decided she couldn't take anymore.

"Come on, Jake...let's go back out front." She said, taking my hand.

I followed her back through the big white doors. On the other side I saw Emily, Leah and Morgan at the elevator looking frantic. Rachel and I looked at each other and walked closer.

"Where are you guy going?" I asked.

"After Kensey...she got upset." Morgan responded.

"Upset? Why?"

They all turned to face the waiting room. And then I saw her.

Isabella. Fucking Bella. Why was she even here? Her eyes met mine suddenly. I was angry now. I had to get to Kensey. The elevator doors opened. And I got in with the girls.

"Calm down, Jacob." Emily said, touching my arm.

It was twitching slightly...I knew what that meant and I had to calm down. I had to hold in my anger. We reached the ground floor and I raced outside into the rain.

"Where could she go?" Morgan asked.

"To my truck." I responded, making my way there.

Sure enough, there she was. She sat with her arms crossed and her jaw clenched.

"Baby, I'm sorry! I didn't know she'd be here. I just..."

"It's not your fault." She shook her head. "Her dad is Billy's best friend. She had every right to be there."

"Oh..." I said, not expecting that.

"I just...I want to go home. I need to sort some things out."

I nodded and climbed in the drivers seat.


	10. Chapter 10

_"I love you Jacob." _

Bella's voice echoed over and over in my head. The look on her face as she begged me not to go that day. The look in her eyes...as she betrayed me. She lied to me. My jaw clenched thinking back even farther.

_I sat next to Bella on her bed. I had snuck in quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear. _

_"Jake...can I ask a favor?" She asked. _

_"Anything..." I smiled. _

_"Edward...he wouldn't...touch me. He wouldn't sleep with me...and maybe if you wanted to...you could take my virginity?" Bella said, slightly embarrassed._

_My heart raced at the thought it over. _

_"I mean...I could take yours too, so it wouldn't be so weird." She added. _

_I laughed gently, "Bells...I lost mine a while back." _

_Her face fell, "Oh..."_

_"Yeah, sorry." I shrugged. _

_"So...is that a no?" She asked, sadly. _

_"Think it over Bella. If that's what you really want then sure..but don't do it just because he wouldn't. Make sure it's with the right person." I responded, nervously. _

I could have done it...but would she have still left me? Would she still have hurt me as much as she did. I was angrier than before. I remembered the feeling as she walked away from me...with him. My heart was ripped into shreds. I clenched my fists and felt my body begin to shake. I knew it would happen any second now.

"Jacob!" Embry yelled.

I stood up, but it was too late...I phased and bolted out the door and into the trees.

_JACOB! WAIT!_ Quil called in my head.

I kept running...she had managed to do it again. She hadn't done anything but show up to check on my father...she was trying to be a caring person. But she had ripped my heart out all over again. That stupid bitch had ruined everything.

_Jake! What were you thinking? _Leah demanded, reaching me.

_Leah, when I said jump off a cliff I fucking meant it! _I growled.

Leah stood her ground in front of me. Her grey fur on her back raised as she growled back.

_Kenna was asleep next to you! _ Quil said, appearing behind Leah.

Kensey...I had forgotten my Kensey...

_Go back and be with her. I don't want her alone. _

_Embry's with her. _Leah responded. _You really need to get over her Jacob. She's been nothing but trouble! You were perfectly fine with Akenna before Bella showed up today. _

I just needed some time to be alone. I needed to calm down. I wanted to go back and be with Kensey, but I couldn't. I was to angry. I knew it was wrong for me to even be upset over Bella, but I couldn't help how I felt...

_Go back...I'll be back later. _

Leah and Quil looked at each other, then bowed their heads in understanding. They turned and ran back in the direction of the house.

I wandered for hours. The thoughts of Bella wouldn't leave my head. But they were constantly chased with thoughts of Kensey...the feelings of betrayal from Bella were replaced with all the moments of love I'd shared with Kensey...it was a soothing feeling...

Finally as dark approached I decided to head back to the house. As I approached there were a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt laid out on the porch for me. I phased back and changed into them. Upon entering the house everyone turned to Embry, Quil and Seth at me.

"What?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then turned back to me.

"Leah, Emily and Morgan are in the bathroom stitching her up." Embry said, clenching his jaw.

"What...why?"

"You phased right next to her Jake...you...just...go." Quil said, looking extremely angry.

I turned and climbed the stairs as Leah was coming down them. She glared and continued on her way down the stairs. I reached the top and found the bathroom door open with multiple bloody towels laying on the floor of the hallway. My heart stopped...I had hurt her...

Morgan stuck her head out of the bathroom, "Well are you coming to see the damage you caused?"

I could phase again...I felt it building again.

Calm Jake...I thought, walking closer. I peeked in, prepared for the worst.

Kensey was sitting on the counter, her eyes squeezed shut and biting her lip. Her shirt was lifted up revealing several gashed down her side and stomach. Her shorts were ripped and there were gashes down her legs. Emily looked up at me, looking extremely annoyed. I assumed it reminded her of her own scars.

"Kensey..."I began.

Her eyes shot open and she inhaled sharply. She looked terrified.

"I'm sorry." I said, coming to stand at her side.

She nodded, flinching as Emily went back to work stitching her wounds.

"I didn't mean to...you know I would never do that..."

"I know Jake..." Kensey said, softly.

"Alrighty...that side is done...let me go get some bandages and peroxide for the rest. " Emily said, standing.

Kesnsey nodded. I took Kensey's face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Kens...I didn't..."

Nothing I could say would make it any better. We had had the worst two days ever and now...now I had just made things worse.

"It was an accident and I know that." She said, eyeing the gash on her side in the mirror. "Makes for pretty cool battle scars though. Not as awesome as yours...but close."

She laughed gently.

"I'm glad you think so."

I would never forgive myself. Every time I saw them I would feel guilt. I guess this was how Sam felt. At least someone understood him now. Emily and Embry reentered the bathroom and Emily continued her work.

"We're not going to tell Sam. " Embry said. "He'll just get pissed and give you a lecture."

"Thanks." I nodded as Kensey squeezed my hand.

I looked over and Emily was pouring something into her leg wound. It definitely wasn't peroxide. She placed a bandage over Kensey's thigh and then moved to the ones on her stomach. There was a thick pounding coming up the stairs. Seth poked his head in and looked terrified.

"Mom just pulled up...you guys might want to make this quick!" He said.

"Almost done! Morgan, go grab Kensey some new clothes." Emily ordered.

Morgan and Seth disappeared down the hall as I helped Kensey out of her shirt. Morgan returned and handed me a new one. I pulled it over her head as she laughed.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled, shaking her head.

Emily helped her change into some long sweat pants and I picked her up off the counter and we made our way down the stairs. As Kensey collapsed in a large recliner Sue came through the door. We all looked up innocently.

"Hey kids." She smiled.

"Hi." We responded.

"Akenna, Can I see you in the kitchen?" She asked.

Shit! She would ask Kensey to move!

"Um...well...sure." She said, looking to me.

"She hurt her ankle earlier..." Leah lied.

"Oh, honey, how did you do that?" Sue asked, concerned.

"I fell out of the truck." Kensey shrugged.

"Well, is it swollen?"

"I took care of it for her." Emily piped up from the corner.

"Here, I'll carry her to the kitchen." I lifted her up and made my way to the kitchen.

I sat her down across from Sue and took my place beside her. Sue pulled out a stack of papers and sat them in front of us. She sorted through them and pulled out a few.

"This is your father's will...being that you were his only child, he left you quite a bit."

"Oh..." Kensey said.

"He left you a large amount of money he'd been saving for you. When I say large...I mean millions. You will get a monthly allowance to take care of yourself. He left you the house so you don't have to worry about that. He took care of everything else, leaving money to pay off all debt he left behind...things are all taken care of Akenna. You're set." Sue explained.

Kensey let it all sink in before she spoke.

"What about his funeral?"

"I'm going to start helping with that tomorrow. If you'd like to join me you may. I wasn't sure you were up to it."

"Um...yeah...I'd like that."

"Alright, well then we'll make arrangements tomorrow."

Sue touched Kensey's hand as she got misty-eyed, "Your father loved you."

"I know."

"Alright, well Jacob, I'm going back to check on your father." Sue said, getting up.

"Okay, we'll come by later." I responded.

Sue smiled and went to say her goodbyes to the rest of the group. Kensey turned to me and smiled.

"I love you." She said, sincerely.

"I love you too." I responded.

She leaned over and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Promise me something..." I said.

"Anything."

"Don't leave me."

She turned and looked up at me, "I never did."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whoohoo, I like this chapter. :) Reviews? **

"Jacob, you don't have to come! Really, you can take a leave of absence until Billy comes home and can take care of himself." Sam said.

"No, I want to take my shift! It will take my mind off of things." I protested.

"Are you sure? One of us can cover for you." Seth responded.

"I'm fine, guys! Really!" I snapped, becoming annoyed.

"I'll stay with Kenna. Embry's going with Jake and Leah so I'll have nothing to do. I can't watch after her." Morgan offered.

Sam looked back at me, still not convinced. "Alright, but if you change your mind just let one of us know. I'll take over at any time, Jake."

"Yeah, I'll let you know."

I wasn't goin to change my mind. I needed something to distract me. After everything that had happen in the last day I needed a distraction. I needed to be free of all the worry for a while. I looked up hearing Leah enter the room.

"So, it's you, me and Embry...this ought to be interesting." She smirked.

"Don't be annoying Leah." Sam growled.

"Please, Leah, not today." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged.

I looked into the living room. Kensey was sitting with Emily and Embry. She was laughing at something Embry had said. It was nice to see her laugh. Her laugh was the most endearing thing ever about her.

"She seems to be doing okay." Leah motioned towards her. "Despite being attacked and losing her father in less than a day."

"Leah!" Sam almost yelled.

Everyone in the living room was now looking at us. Leah just stood with a smug look on her face. I hated Leah...I really did. But it wasn't going to stop me from going out on my shift.

"You better watch your ass Leah. You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble if you keep this up." Sam growled, just above a whisper.

I looked away, annoyed with her. Kensey returned to her conversation. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She looked up at smiled at me.

"What did Leah do now?" She asked.

"Being a bitch as usual." I rolled my eyes.

Leah could be a bitch at times. I rarely saw her have any compassion for anyone anymore.

"No surprise." Embry shrugged. "I guess we should head out."

He stood up and took off his hoodie.

"You're leaving?" Kensey asked, turning back to me.

"Yeah...I'm going to take my shift tonight...but I'll be back in the morning." I nodded.

"Oh...okay. You, Embry and who?"

"Leah." I responded.

"Seriously? Why can't Sam get stuck with her? Or Seth? Someone who can actually stand to be around her." Embry groaned.

"Suck it up, Em. Maybe she'll shut up and stay quiet like last time." I shrugged.

"Last time she was with me she wouldn't shut up. She went on for hours about how we all hated her for no reason. Even Seth was on the verge of flinging himself off a cliff to get away from her!" Embry pointed.

"Well tonight she's with us so deal with it."

I looked back down at Kensey who was eyeing Leah.

"Easy girl.." I whispered in her ear. "She's not a threat. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too...think of me while you're gone." She responded, pulling me closer.

"I always do." I smiled, kissing her gently.

"Be careful...I'll miss you."

"Miss you too."

"Cut the mushy shit and let's go!" Leah yelled, walking out the door.

I kissed Kensey one last time before joining Embry on the front porch. He looked at me, annoyed.

"I'm not sure I can handle 8-10 hours of her." He said, pulling his tank top off.

"Well, we don't really have a choice."

"You do. If I had the choice of being with Kensey right now, I would. Sam offered to cover for you. Atleast if I was with him and Leah she would keep her mouth shut. But no, it's you and me. She doesn't have a barrier on that mind/mouth thing. She says the first thing that comes to her head. It doesn't matter if it's insulting or not."

"Then say something to piss her off and she'll go away." I laughed, walking into the trees.

I pulled off my shorts and phased. Embry followed suit and we began our shift. It was quiet for sometime, aside from Leah's distant bitching. It was mostly to herself...her own thoughts. No directed at anyone in paticular.

_So far, so good. _Embry said, looking over at Leah who was several yards away.

_She's really into that self pity bullshit isn't she? _I asked.

_Yeah, but maybe if she made an attempt to even act like a normal human being and move on from Sam we wouldn't hate her so much._ Embry answered.

_Remember when she was normal? She was really nice. _I recalled.

_And she was really pretty! _

_She's still pretty...she's just got that annoying characteristic now. _

_I can't still hear you two morons. _Leah scoffed.

_Well maybe if you did act normal and didn't lust after someone you couldn't have._ Embry began.

_You're one to talk, look at your best friend! _Leah approached us.

_Leah, don't even start!_

_No Jake! Look at yourself! You can't even decided who you want! You let Bella get the best of you and hurt Kenna in the process! TWICE! Atleast I know what I want! _

I pulled my lips back over my teeth and growled. Leah just laughed mentally and stood her ground. She was tough for being so wounded.

_Jacob, choose Kenna. She's better for you. I can't say you're better for her...but she's definitly better than the other option. I've seen the way you look at her and how happy you are. And after you saw Bella earlier, there was pain in your eyes. You're better off without her. And the way Kenna looks at you, Bella could never compare to that. _Leah said, sincerely.

_Are you actually being nice? _Embry asked, astounded.

_I'm trying to help Jacob so he doesn't end up hurt. I know how it feels when you're not the one that's chosen. And I saw what it did to Kenna when he chose Bella, and what it did to him when Bella chose Edward. _

Edward. The simple name could set me off. I hated him. He was so wrong for her. For Bella. She deserved better. I could give her better. I could..

_STOP IT JACOB! _Both Leah and Embry protested.

_Stop thinking of what you could give Bella! She chose him! _ Leah glared.

The fur on her back was standing on end and she was angry. I could see it. She was ready to pounce on me and she could probably do some damage.

_You haven't acted like this in a while, Jake...not since you've been with Kensey. _Embry agreed with Leah. _You should see yourself when you're with Kenna. _

_But could you imagine what could happen to Bella being with that....thing?_

_Jake! Stop it! Now is not the time to be acting like this! Maybe you should go home... _Embry suggested.

_No, I'm fine._

I walked further ahead and thought to myself. I had Kensey...she was all I really needed. She loved me, unconditionally. She took me back without a second thought. Bella had betrayed me. It hurt to even think about it. She'd fooled me into thinking she was finally mine. But she never was. She had always belonged to...him. Kensey had never lost hope in me. Maybe I should have stayed home. But I kept walking, following my usual path. Leah and Embry were silent for what seemed like hours. It probably was. I was left alone to examine each and every thought that flowed through my head. Finally I stopped and sat. Leah and Embry joined me.

_Whatcha thinking about? _Leah questioned.

_Kenna. She's the one. _

Leah and Embry exchanged looks, and smiles formed across their lips.

_Good. _That was all that came out of Leah's head before she wandered off into the darkness.I looked back at Embry.

_She's the right choice. _He agreed.

And with that we carried on with our shift. Embry and I wandered for hours until just before the sun was barely beginning to peak over the horizon. We headed back to the group of trees where we'd left our clothes. We phased back and got dressed. Leah headed towards her own house for some sleep as Embry and I entered Kensey. I was exhausted. Kensey lay on the couch fast asleep with Morgan on the floor beside her. I scooped Kensey up and carried her up to her room as Embry laid down beside Morgan. I set her down on her bed and climbed in next to her. She unconsiously moved closer and shivered against my hot skin. I smiled, seeing her need for me even when she was asleep. It was a warm feeling, knowing she needed me. Knowing I meant so much to her. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes to sleep. I was just starting to drift off when Kensey sat up suddenly. She was panting and shaking.

"Kens! What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded, worried.

I looked around frantically, and then her eyes fell on me. Her bottom lip trembled and she burst into tears. I pulled her back down beside me and held her close.

"Shh...I'm here Kensey." I said, softly.

She sniffled before sitting back up to look at me.

"I love you Jake. I do!" She said, clearly upset.

"I know, Kens...calm down."

I pressed my lips on hers and ran my hand through her hair. She parted her lips and let my tongue enter. I brushed it against hers and rubbed my thumb across her cheek. She pulled me down to be on top of her. I could feel the need raidiating from her body. She quickly undressed me and then herself and pressed her body agaisnt mine. I relished the feeling of her skin against mine. I could have lost it right there, but I supressed the urge and continued kissing her body. Everytime I moved, so did she, pressing her body against me. Finally she shifted so that I was at her opening. She bit her lips feeling me against her. I leaned down and kissed her as I entered her. She moaned gently into the kiss and I pulled out and reentered her. We both restrained our moans as best we could, knowing Morgan and Embry were down stairs. Kensey pressed her lips together, trying her hardest to keep quiet. I buried my face in her neck, moaning gently into her hair.

"Jake...ah...I...I love you." Kensey panted, as I picked up the pace.

"Mm..Kens...I love....I lov...Love you...too." I stammered, my head clouded with lust.

We kept moving together for longer than usual. Not that I minded. I loved the feeling of her. I loved making love to her. I loved hearing her say my name...and knowing it was because of me. She ranked her fingers down my back and I lost it right there. It was the most intense feeling I'd ever had. Kensey top teeth clenched down on her bottom lip as she supressed the urge to scream as she tightend around me. I kept moving until she released her grip on my back and relaxed back on her pillow. I slowly pulled out and laid beside her. She wimpered softly. I looked at her and saw blood dripping from her lips.

"Kens..." I said, seeing the bite mark she'd left on her lip.

She didn't say anything as I reached over and grabbed a tissue from her bedside table. I wiped up the blood and held it there.

"You're funny sometimes." I smiled.

"Howth thopt?" She asked, through the tissue.

"You didn't have to try so hard to be quiet." I laughed.

"Tho? (So)" She shrugged.

"I love you, Kens." I shook my head.

"Yeah, Yeah...I lofve you toth." She muttered.

I wiped her lip and examined it. A small amout of blood was still making its way to the surface. I leaned over and ran my tongue over her lip for some odd reason. It tasted like metal. I wasn't sure what that bloodsucker loved about it. It wasn't that appealing. Kensey raised her eyebrow.

"You're weird."

"I know." I laughed, laying back down beside her and holding her.

"Night Jacob."

"Night Kens."


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were rough. Kensey spent most of her time with Sue making arrangments for her Dad's funeral. I spent most of my time at the hospital with my sister. My Dad had improved some. He could breath on his own now. Rachel cried most of the time we were with him. It was my job to comfort her and tell her he was going to be fine. After all the years of her taking care of me, it was my turn to take care of her I guess. I hadn't been back in days though...

I found myself wandering down First Beach, alone. It was freezing to anyone else, but I didn't notice. I felt drawn here for some reason...I couldn't explain it. I sat down in the sand and looked out over the dark water infront of me. On a sunny day the water was crystal clear. But on a day like today...it was murky and unwelcoming.

"Jake?"

I leapt to my feet, surprised. I turned quickly and stared. My heart pounded. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or relief.

Bella stood ten feel away. Her brown hair blew across her face. She bit her lip, anxiously.

"Hey Bells." I said, as nicely as I could.

Why had she come here? What could she possibly have to say? How could she screw things up now?

"I...I wanted to talk." She said, moving closer.

"There's nothing to talk about Bella." I responsed, biting my tongue to avoid hurting either of us.

She frowned, and looked at her feet.

"I want to be friends still...there's no reason we shouldn't be." She insisted.

"Bella...I have...I have new priorities." I said, thinking of Kensey.

"I know that, but I...I miss you. I miss our friendship."

Her lips were trembling now. I couldn't tell if it was because she was cold, or because she was going to cry. Her chocolate eyes met mine and I could see the pain that had replaced her happiness.

"I miss it too...but...I can't." I shook my head, forcing myself not to care.

"Jake...please?"

"What Bella? I have a girlfriend! Her dad just died! My dad could die any minute! I really just can't right now!" I said, getting frustrated.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't want anything to happen to your Dad! Could you imagine what it would do to Charlie?" She responded.

Charlie? What did he have to do with anything?

"I can't okay? I just can't!"

A single tear ran down Bella's cheek. I reached up instinctively and wiped it away before it froze on her cheek. She looked up to me and bit her lip. How could I even think about not being her friend? Because it would hurt...I couldn't be with her. I wouldn't be with her. She wasn't and never would be mine.

"I'm sorry." I said, softly.

She nodded and looked down at her shoes.

"I'm have to say Goodbye...and this time...this time it's the end." I said, and she started to cry. "Please don't! Please! You have Edward...and he loves you Bells. He loves you more than anything and I want you to be happy with him!"

I pulled her into my arms and held her. She was freezing and I hated to think of her freezing to death. I hated to think of what Charlie and Edward would do.

"I love you Jacob..." She said softly.

I fought the urge to kiss her and tell her I couldn't let her go.

"I know, Bells." I said, feeling my insides ripping apart.

This was it. This would be the last time I held her. I had to let her go now.

"Come to my wedding."

It was unavoidable. Billy would drag me there anyway when he woke up.

"Yeah...I'll be there." I agreed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Tell the guys they're welcome too."

I nodded and smiled down at her.

"Oh and I tasted blood...it's not appealing..just so you know." I informed her, trying to convice her in vein not to become one of them.

"Good to know." She laughed.

"Jacob?" Another familiar voice said.

I looked up to find Kensey and Morgan stairing at me. Kensey looked confused and Morgan looked homicidal. Bella looked back to me.

"I guess I better go." She said softly.

"Yeah..."I nodded, pulling my arms back and shoving them in my pockets.

"They look angry...so...I'll see you later."

"Yeah, watch out for the smaller one, she's vicious." I laughed, refering to Morgan.

Morgan's eyes formed into thin slits as Bella passed her. Both girls watched as Bells climbed back in her truck and drove away. I walked closer to Kensey who was chewing on her lip now.

"Hey sweety." I smiled, pulling her into my arms.

"What did she want?" She responded.

"Um...well...she wants me to come to her wedding." I responded.

"Well that's fine." Kensey shrugged.

"I wouldn't go." Morgan glared.

"Yeah, well it's not your choice, now is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Billy will make him go regardless...so why not just agree and forget about it." Kensey sighed.

"You can be my date." I offered.

"Yeah...does that mean I get to wear a big fancy dress?"

"Yes...you can if you want." I smiled.

"Awesome. Shopping trip?" Kensey asked, turning to Morgan.

"Only if I get a big fancy dress too..."

"Of course you do!"

"Fine." Morgan shrugged.

The three of us walked into my house where everyone seemed to congregate these days. Everyone in the Pack stopped and turned to look at me. Embry walked closer and sniffed the air around me. Kensey raised her eyebrow, thinking he'd lost his mind. But then it hit me.

"You smell like one of ... _them!_" Paul growled.

"Did you see one?" Sam asked, walking closer to me.

"No..." I shook my head.

"That's leech lover was down at the beach with him." Morgan piped up.

"What buisness did she have at First Beach?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"She just wanted him to come to the wedding...it was nothing major." Kensey shrugged.

"Yeah..she said you're all welcome if you want to come." I said.

Everyone looked skeptical and carried on with their buisness.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.. Lemme know what you think...yes I know, I hate Bella too! :p I've got a few things up my sleeve to help make Jacob make the proper decision! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Embry, Quil, Seth and I were in the living room. It was late. Almost 1 in the morning. Kensey and Morgan were asleep in my room. Kensey's father's funeral was the next morning...or this morning, however you want to put it. None of us really felt like sleeping. We were used to staying up all night now days. Poor Seth, he always looked so worn out. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone turned to me.

"Seth, why don't you go crash in my Dad's room?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." He shook his head.

"No, he's right. You look exhausted, get some sleep." Quil agreed.

Seth shook his head, standing up, "Fine."

He disappeared down the hallway and then closed the door behind him. I turned back to my two best friends.

"So?" Embry asked.

"What's up?" I responded.

"I don't know, we're all just sitting here quietly." Embry shrugged.

"That's because it's 1 AM and we're bored." Quil laughed.

"True, true." I agreed.

"So...how do you think Kenna will be tomorrow?" Embry asked, seriously.

Oh...Kensey...How was I going to console her? I wouldn't be able too...

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"I guess we should prepare for the worst then...remember when Leah's dad died? She was fucking crazy for two weeks!" Quil reminded us.

"No shit, she went off the deep end..." I agreed.

Leah locked herself in her room for four days and didn't eat, finally had Sam knock the door down and took it away. Then she disappeared for a week, and when she came back she wouldn't even talk to anyone. Finally she snapped out of it and acted like nothing happen.

Kensey wouldn't do that though...she would just keep it all inside until it became too much and she'd panic and break down...and then...she'd be fine. That's how it always was.

"She'll be fine." Embry said, reassuringly. "She's not like Leah."

I suppose Embry knew her well enough...they'd been friends as long as I'd known them.

"Yeah...she'll be fine." I agreed as the front door opened.

We all looked back cautiously. Who would be here at this hour? We all relaxed seeing Rachel poke her head in. She smiled.

"Hey boys."

We all gave various greetings.

"Dad's doing better. He could wake up any day now." She smiled.

"That's good." I smiled, a weight lifting from my shoulders.

"Yeah...we'll I'm heading to bed. Gotta be up early."

She came closer and hugged me, then made her way to her room.

"That's not a bad idea...I think I'm gonna get some sleep too." Quil agreed.

"You can stay in Rebecca's room if you want." I offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Quil nodded, getting up. "See ya'll in the morning."

"Night." Embry and I said, watching him join the rest of them down the hall.

"One by one, they drop like flies." I smirked.

"Well, it appears you're the last one standing my friends...I'm heading to be as well. I'll crash on the floor in Rebecca's room." Embry said.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll see you in the morning." I responded.

And with that I was alone on the couch. I had no idea how I was going to deal with tomorrow. How was I going to make things okay for Kensey? I hated the thought of her crying. I hated the idea that she was in any kind of pain. I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of the shower coming on in my bathroom. I raised an eyebrow. Not that I cared who was using it...but I was curious. I stood up and walked down the hall. I leaned closer to the door and heard a soft whimper. I leaned closer...someone was crying. It was a girl...

I knocked gently. Whoever it was sniffled and I assumed tried to make it sound like they weren't crying. After a few moments the door opened and Kensey stood her bottom lip trembling.

"Kens..." I said.

"I can't sleep." She shook her head.

"Oh." I nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't know..." She shrugged.

She turned and hopped up on the counter. I moved closer inside and closed the door behind me. Her eyes were so red from crying. I touched her cheek gently and pressed my forehead on hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, Jake." She responded.

"I'm sorry...I'm just kind of...clueless as how to make things better." I said.

She laughed softly and shrugged, "I don't know either."

"Well...there's that." I smiled back.

The bathroom was beginning to fill with steam and the mirror began to fog up. Kensey's eyes slowly moved up to meet mine. A single tear slid down her flushed cheek. I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently on hers. She scooted closer and put her arms around my neck. I felt myself getting hard and pulled her to where she was pressed against me. She pressed her chest against mine and reached down to pull my shirt up. I held threw it aside. Kensey then pushed my shorts down gently. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan. I didn't care about the rest of them...but I couldn't wake up my sister to my sex noises. Kensey gasped as I unknowingly brushed my erection against her. Her lips were now quivering as she looked up at me. I quickly undressed her and returned to kissing her. I made my way down her shoulders as chest as she leaned back against the mirror. I slid my boxers down and kicked them aside.

"Right here?" Kensey asked, breathlessly.

"Um...only if you want to." I responded, not sure what she meant.

She shrugged.

"All the beds are taken..." I sighed.

Her eyes moved slowly passed me. I turned to see what she was looking out...of course. We were in the bathroom...the shower worked. She gently slid off the counter and took my hand. We stepped in the shower. Kensey leaned on the wall and looked up at me as the water ran over her. I swallowed and moved closer. She reached over and pulled me under the shower head with her. Our lips met and she ran her hand down my chest. It was then that I realized how tiny she really was. I reached down and gently picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I leaned us against the wall again. A soft moan escaped her lips as I entered her. Her head rolled back against the tile as I moved in her. I kissed her neck and shoulders and chest, trying to keep from moaning loudly. Kensey was biting her lips again and I could see blood start to form. I quickly moved to kiss her before she did any real damage. Her lip tasted like metal as I sucked on it.

"Jake? Are you in here?" Seth asked.

Kensey's eyes shot up and her jaw dropped. FUCK! That didn't stop me though.

"Ye...yeah...what's..um, what's up?" I responded.

"I gotta piss!" He responded.

"Yeah...get in and get out..." I said, still moving in and out of Kensey.

She smiled, up at me. I smiled back. It was kind of exciting...the thought of getting caught. I ignored Seth and continued my work. Kensey had gone back to enjoying the pleasure I was giving her and was now oblivious to Seth. She ran her nails across my shoulders and I bit my own lip to avoid giving us away to Seth. Finally I heard the door close just as Kensey's walls closed around me.

"Ahhh...." She panted, "Jake...fuck..."

"Shhhh, babe.." I begged, feeling myself release.

It was more intense than any other thing I'd felt.

"Mmmm, Kens...oh..." I panted just above a whisper.

Kensey's eyes were closed as I rested my head on her shoulder. After a minute she kissed my neck gently. I looked up, my vision still blurry. She smiled, and kissed my lips.

"I love you Jake."

I nodded, not able to speak just yet.

I set her down gently and rested against the wall. I didn't notice as she washed herself off and wrapped herself in a towel. She turned back to look at me holding out a towel. I smiled, taking it from her and wrapping myself in it as well.

"Maybe I'll be able to sleep now." She whispered.

"Maybe." I nodded.

She dried off dressed, I did the same and we made our way into the living room. I lay down on the couch with here on top of me. I covered her with a blanket, not that she needed one with me here. She kissed me gently and rested her head on my chest.

"Night Jake..." She said softly.

"Night babe." I responded.

**A/N: :) Let me know what you think! Thinks are going to get complicated now...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! PLOT TWIST! PLOT TWIST! ....read on :) Tell me your reaction! Things will get more interesting!**

KPOV

I sat alone in the Rabbit. My vision was blurry. I couldn't tell if it was from crying or the bottle of Jack in my hand. I wanted to get so hammered I couldn't think straight. Everyone was at Sue's...they understood that I didn't want to be around them. I took another swig from the bottle and closed my eyes. I could hear the rain pouring down now. Perfect mood for the day. My father was in the ground and I didn't know how I was going to live now. I reached down under the seat and pulled the keys out and stuck them in the igniton and turned it just enough to start the radio but not the engine. Scanning the stations I found something to fit my mood. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. My head swam with memories of my family. Christmas...birthdays...fishing trips...my dad giving me the sex talk. How awful was that? I thought I might die of embarassment. I laughed softly to myself and tears streamed down my cheeks. Thoughts of my Mom...God I missed her. I needed her...there would never be a time I wouldn't...My children wouldn't have Grandparents...or aunts...or unlces...well depending on who their father would be. I wasn't positive it would be Jacob. What if he was? He would be a good Dad, I'm sure. Images of Jacob holding a tiny infant flooded my mind. Then a toddler...a little boy that looked just like him...then a child a little older...with long hair like his father. I wouldn't think about cutting his hair...he looked to much like Jacob when we were younger. I would let him grow it out until he decided to cut it.

"Kenna?" I heard Jake call into the empty garage.

A few seconds later he found me with my head on my knees in the drivers seat. He leaned on the door where the window was rolled down.

"Babe...what are you doing?" He asked.

I looked up slowly, my vision still blurry.

"Hey..." I squeaked.

"Hey..." He smiled.

"I think I'm drunk." I squinted at him.

"Um...yeah, maybe a little." He nodded, eyeing the half empty bottle of Jack.

"You want to go inside?"

"No..." I shook my head. "Not yet."

He nodded, "You want me to wait with you until you're ready?"

"I'd like that." I responded.

I climbed in the backseat and he followed. He leaned against the driverside panel and pulled me to lean back on his chest. We sat there and listened to the depressing sad music emitting from the speakers.

"You know it's 4 in the afternoon, right? That qualifies as a drinking problem." He laughed, gently.

"Only if it's everyday...and as far as I'm concerned, I can do what the fuck I want today." I responded, grabbing the bottle and taking another swig.

Jake just laughed to himself and shook his head. I handed him the bottle and leaned back on his chest. He took a rather large gulp from the bottle himself and held it up.

"I'd say you're my only drinking competition around here." He said.

"Yeah well, your dad only drank beer, my daddy drank whiskey." I responded.

He wrapped his arms around me, bottle in hand, and held me closer.

"I love you Akenna Iris." He whipsered in my ear.

"I love you too, Jacob...uh...Jacob...fuck..." I was so drunk I couldn't even think straight.."Jacob..."

"Fuck you really are drunk." He smiled, "You know this one..."

"Jacob..." I continued, racking my brain.

"Ephraim." He laughed.

"Yes, Jacob Ephraim Black!" I said, excitedly. "I love you Jacob Ephraim Black."

"I love you." He repeated in my ear.

"I love you."

After a few hours of just sitting, we finished the bottle of Jack and I was beyond drunk and Jake was pretty sloshed.

"It's getting late...we better get inside." Jake said, climbing into the front seat.

I agreed and failed miserably at getting out of the Rabbit. He finally pulled me out. I couldn't even stand. He helped me walk to the house and into the living room where we both fell onto the floor laughing. We both failed to notice Rachel, Charlie, Bella and Sue sitting in the kitchen, talking about Billy.

"Fuck I'm drunk." Jake sighed, rolling over to face me.

"Yeah well...I...I think I...I think I drank more than you...Jacob...Jacob Ephraim...Epharim Black." I stammered.

"Yes, yes you did." He agreed.

"Hey...hey..." I moved closer and pulled him so I could whisper to him, "I'm kind of feeling frisky."

He laughed, "Really...?"

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling.

He rolled over and began to kiss me.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

We pulled apart and found Charlie and Sue standing over us.

JPOV

Kensey giggled drunkly. She was far more fucked up then I was. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella walking towards her father. I was to drunk for this. I was to drunk to deal with her.

"I think I should take Kensey to bed..." I said.

"I'll do that." Rachel said, helping Kensey up.

"Rach...I'm sorry." Kensey sulked.

"No, honey, you're fine. It's okay." Rachel smiled, looking back at me.

"Jacob, stand up." Charlie said, motioning for me to stand.

I did, wobbling a tad.

"Get some sleep son. Your Dad woke up today while we were at the funeral. He asked about you and he wants to see you. First thing tomorrow you're going to see him." He said.

"Yeah...awesome." I nodded.

"Now, get to bed."

I walked down the hallway towards my room. Kensey was laying there stairing at the ceiling. I collapsed down beside her. She smiled.

"Jake, I'm sleepy." She said, closing her eyes.

"Then sleep, silly." I smirked.

"I like to sleep, cus things are prefect in my sleep." She mumbled.

"What do you dream about?"

"Lots of stuff. My family sometimes. Mostly of you though."

"What are dreams of me like?"

"They're lovely. They're better than real life..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes..things a perfect, and Bella doesn't exist."

Bella. Who the hell does she think she is coming into my house? That was the last time that would happen.

"I want to dream of my family tonight..my mommy...and daddy...and brother..." Kensey rambled.

"Kens...you don't have a brother." I frowned.

"Yes...yes I dooo!" She protested.

"No sweetheart, you're an only child." I said, sitting up.

"No no no, you don't know. It's a secret. I have a brother. We're the same age."

"What? Honey, I think you've had to much to drink." I raised an eyebrow.

"Jake, you don't know! It's a secret. Me and my brother can't tell anyone about eachother! And who our dad is!"

Either Kensey had lost her fucking mind, she was drunk rambling or she was telling the truth. Most drunks did tell the truth when they were obliterated.

"Well why can't you tell me?" I asked, sitting up on my elbow.

"Cus, it would destroy the enitre Reservation!" She sighed.

"Well you know I won't tell." I pressed.

Kensey's eyes opened and she glared, "My brother and I are a secret! Only three people know!"

"Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend! I won't tell. I've never told our secrets!"

"Fine! But make sure you keep your mouth shut!"

I nodded in agreement, hoping for some sort of crazy ramble.

"Embry is my brother!" Kensey said in a hushed voice.

My jaw hit the floor. She had to be kidding! Embry didn't know his father!

"WHAT?!" I blurted.

"Shooosh!!!!" Kensey smacked my arm.

"You can't be serious!" I said, severly confused.

"Yes! We have the same dad!"

"So Eldon was Embry's dad?"

"Nooo, that's the part that would destory the Quileute tribe." Kensey shrugged.

"Wait...Eldon's your father, so how is he not Embry's if you have the same father?"

I thought for a moment making sure I had the story straight so far. Kensey ran her hand through her hair, thinking.

"I can't...I can't tell you anymore." She said, getting up and stumbling towards the bathroom.

"Kensey!" I grabbed her and turned her to face me. "Eldon's your father..."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"What?" I was beyond confused.

She buried her face in my chest and this was the point where it became to much, just as I said, and she broke down. She cried. I lifted her up and caried her back to the bed. She then turned and cried into my pillow. After a few moments she looked back up at me and sniffled.

"You don't have to finish..." I shook my head.

"Harry..." She said, softly.

"What? Harry?" I asked.

"He's Embry's father..."

"Oh...but Eldon?"

Kensey shook her head again. Then things clicked. Harry was her father...and Embry's. Seth and Leah were their half siblings...

"Did...did Harry know?"

"About Embry...my mom told him I was my dad's...it saved everyone of the pain. My mom had an affair while my dad was away at work. It was once and she regretted it...she told my dad and he forgave her. Embry and I found out last year. My dad told me after I found my mom's diary when she was pregnant with me. Embry knew before...he just kept it to himself."

"Oh..."

It all made sense now...why Kensey and Embry were so close now...I sat letting this sink in.

"But don't say anything." Kens pleaded.

"Yeah...never." I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Review Review Review! :) I like those! Let me know what you think!!!**

I could barely see through the rain as I pulled up at Kensey's after leaving the hospital. I pulled up the hood on my jacket and hopped out. I was up to my ankles in water. I couldn't remember the last time it rained this much. I heard a car door slam and looked up. Kensey was running towards her porch. I laughed, following her. She turned to smile at me and I reached her.

"This is ridiculous!" I said, once under the shelter of her porch.

"I know! It's been like this all day!" She laughed.

"Well let's get you inside before you freeze to death." I opened the front door.

I pulled off my wet jacket and shoes and left them by the door. The rain had seeped through to my shirt which was soaking now.

"So how was Billy?" Kensey asked, taking off her shoes.

"Good, he's coming home the day before Bella's wedding. Maybe I can get out of it!" I laughed.

Kensey frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Well...me and Morgan already bought dresses..." Kensey shrugged.

Dresses? Maybe it would be worth going just to see Kens in a dress.

"Well we'll probably end up going anyway." I shrugged, walking into the living room.

Kensey followed, pulling her wet hoodie off. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"I would hate to have spent that kind of money for nothing." Kens said from somewhere behind the couch.

"Like how much money?" I asked, flipping through the channels.

"Like a lot!" She responded, coming around to stand in front of me.

I tilted my head to try and see the TV, then I noticed something. Kensey's shirt was soaked...it was white...and she wasn't wearing a bra...

"So you need to decide if you're going to go." She put her hands on her hips.

"We can go." I nodded, not taking my eyes off her chest.

"Don't go because of me." Kensey shook her head.

"Come here." I said.

Kensey walked forward and stood closer. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down to straddle me. My lips attacked hers instantly. God she was gorgeous when she was wet. I moved my kisses down her wet shoulders and neck.

"Whoa...what's this about?" She laughed.

"You mean how you're teasing me...with this flimsy thin shirt...that's soaking wet...with no bra under...?" I asked, between kisses.

"Well I hadn't noticed." She laughed.

"Yeah well I did...so now you're going to pay missy." I growled, feeling my erection growing.

"Oh I am?" Kensey asked, shifting her lips against mine.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled.

She pushed me back gently and smirked, evilly. Her hands traveled down and lifting her shirt over her head.

"Oh yeah? What about now?" She asked.

I leaned forward and ran my tongue over her left nipple. She moaned softly and tugged gently at my hair. I sucked gently as she moaned. She reached down and pulled my shirt up. I leaned back and let her pull it off. It joined hers somewhere on the floor. I resumed what I was doing and ran my hand over her right breast. I squeezed it gently and then moved to swirl my tongue around it. Kensey smiled and started undoing her jeans and quickly shifted to kicked them aside. Her panties were pink and almost as see through as her shirt had been. God this was amazing.

"Jake, get undressed." Kensey begged, moving to sit on the couch.

I stood up and tore my jeans off. Kensey quickly pulled my boxers down, leaving me completely naked. She bit her lip as I sat back down beside her.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, leaning forward to kiss me. I touched her cheek gently as her tongue brushed against mine. My hands moved to pull her panties off. Kensey smiled into the kiss as she went to straddle me again. My eyes slammed shut and I moaned loudly into her kiss as she gently slid down my erection.

"FUCK!" I groaned, not expecting her to do that.

God, her wet walls surrounded me and it took a moment to regain my composure. She slowly pulled herself up and slid back down. She had never done this before, but God it was amazing. I raked my nails across her thigh, trying my hardest not to hurt her. I opened my eyes to find her biting her lip nervously.

"God Kensey..." I whispered, kissing her.

I placed my hands on her hips to help her keep her balance. Soon enough she was moaning gently into my lips as we kissed. I opened my eyes and watched the lust playing out in her facial expressions. And then behind her I saw something that made me very uncomfortable.

A picture of her parents. It was as if they were looking at me disapprovingly. I mean yeah, their daughter was riding me in their living room..but they were dead.

"Kensey...stop." I said, suddenly.

She looked at me, surprised, "What?"

"We have to go to another room." I sighed.

"Why? All the windows are covered, the doors locked."

"Yeah, but your parents are watching us."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's a picture right there and it's making me nervous." I shrugged.

Kensey sighed, slightly annoyed and gently slid off me.

"Fine, come on!" She said.

She took my hand and we began up the stairs. I was tempted to stop and fuck her senseless right here, but knew she wouldn't be okay with that. Once inside her room I grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed with me. She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you said you were gonna make me pay." She said, slyly.

"Is that what you want?" I laughed.

"Mmm, sound kind of hot." She responded.

"I'd be happy to make that happen."

I flipped over so she was on bottom and slammed into her. I was sure all of La Push heard her scream.

"Fuck, Kensey...are you okay?" I asked, not moving.

She nodded, opening her eyes, "Yeah..."

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah."

I slammed into her again, this time with less force. She whimpered softly. I leaned down and kissed her neck gently.

"I'm sorry Kensey." I whispered.

I pounded into her as she gripped the bed and slowly began to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck Jake." She said, arching her back. "Harder."

I did as she asked and slammed into her with more force. She screamed my name and grinded her hips against mine. I smiled, continuing. Kensey raked her nails down my chest. It just added to the pleasure I was getting out of this.

"Jake...ah.. Jake...." Kensey moaned, as her walls tightened around me.

"Fuck!" I said, losing it at that moment.

I came deep inside of her, still moving in and out. She panted softly, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern. I smiled, resting my forehead on hers. She smiled back .

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said, softly.

"I think it's safe to say off of La Push knows what we just did." I laughed, gently.

"Mmm, I hope not." Kensey blushed.

Her hair was all messy and tangled. Her lips were swollen from kissing. Her face was flushed from our activity. But all the same, she was still beautiful. I pulled out gently and lay beside her.

"I have to go out tonight." I said.

She nodded, unhappy, "Okay."

"But we can sleep for a little while if you want." I offered, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah, just wake me up when you leave." She responded.

"Okay, I can do that."

She kissed me one last time before closing her eyes. I smiled, doing the same. I didn't really sleep. I just lay there, holding her and listening to her breath. She whimpered softly as she slept, her face looking uncomfortable. Soon it was time for me to head out. I got up and walked into bathroom to shower. I turned on the water and stepped inside. I let the warm water relax my muscles as I leaned against the wall. I really didn't want to leave Kensey. I would give anything to stay with her, but it was my turn to go out. I didn't have a choice. I looked down at the floor...and there was a red tint to the water. I looked at my chest, maybe Kensey hand broken skin. No...just little red lines, but no blood. I checked my hands, nothing. I got out to check my back in the mirror, nothing. I reached in and turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I began to try myself off. I ran it down my left leg and left side of my body, then moved to the right...once again there was blood. Where the hell had it come from? I look down and my thigh had blood on it. There wasn't a wound...Kensey had been on that side of me...maybe she had gotten her period while we slept... I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way back to the bedroom. Kesney was still asleep. I shook her gently. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them focus on me.

"Baby...hey did you start your period?" I asked.

"Hmm? No..I don't think so." She responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think..." She sat up.

I lifted the blankets up and almost died. The entire lower half of the bed was covered in blood. Kensey was bleeding...

"That's too much to be a period..." She said, beginning to panic.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." I said, picking her up.

I grabbed her a shirt and some shorts and helped her dress. She cried hysterically as we drove. I sped. I wasn't going to lie. I was driving almost 90. Sure enough as we reached Forks there were red and blue flashing lights in my rear view mirror.

"I can't stop." I said, driving even faster.

"Jake, you have to!" Kensey protested.

"Kensey, you could die!" I responded.

"Jacob! Stop!" Kensey screamed. " They will let you go, just stop!"

I sighed and pulled over. After what seemed like an eternity I heard the car door open and the officer walking towards the window.

"Jacob Black! What do you think you were doing?" Charlie's angry voice boomed.

He appeared at the window.

"Charlie, Kensey's bleeding really back, and I gotta get her to the hospital!" I said, blood clearly soaking her shorts.

"What happen?"

"We don't know, she just woke up covered in blood, please Charlie I don't have time, we have to go!" I begged.

"Alright, follow me." Charlie said getting in his cruiser.

I followed him, running lights and finally reaching the hospital. We helped Kensey out of the car and into the ER. She was quickly admitted and taken into a room...

"Sir, we're going to need you to wait outside in the waiting room." A nurse said.

"But...she's..."

"Sir, please go outside!" She repeated closing the curtain.


	16. Chapter 16

I had been sitting alone for more than two hours. I couldn't sit still. Why hadn't anyone come to talk to me? Why hadn't I heard anything? What if something serious had happen? What if she was bleeding to death? What if it was because of me? What if I had done this? How could I have let myself be so reckless? I would never forgive myself. God what if she died? No Jake! Stop thinking like that! She's fine. She's fine. I know she's fine. But what if I really did some damage? What if..

"Jacob?"

I was suddenly saved from the gory thoughts racing through my mind. I looked up and found Dr. Cullen standing in front of me. I leapt to my feet without thinking.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Jacob, calm down. Akenna is fine. We're giving her a transfusion to replace the blood she lost. She'll be out for a while, but you can see her. First I want to explain what happen. "

I nodded, clinging to every word he said. I didn't care what he was anymore, as long as he saved Kensey. He was good at his job, and I wouldn't question it.

"She had a gastric ulcer, most likely caused by the stress of her father's passing. Do you know if she's had anything to drink in the last couple of days?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Last night, she drank half a bottle of Jack Daniel's."

"Okay, well that thinned her blood enough that when the ulcer ruptured it caused her to bleed out. Do you know if she fell or did any kind of strenuous activity?"

"Yeah, something like that." I nodded.

"She needs to avoid that for the next few days in order to heal. Just make sure she's careful. Make sure she doesn't fall, or left anything heavy."

"I can do that." I nodded.

"Alright, well I'll take you to see her now."

I nodded, following him down the hallway. We stopped at a room midway down the hallway.

"Let her rest, alright?"

"Yeah, she needs it."

"She'll be fine. I'll see you next week?" He asked, referring to Bella's wedding.

"Oh, yeah." I responded as he held open the door.

I walked inside and sat in the chair beside Kensey's bed. Her face was pale...she really had lost a lot of blood. I took her hand in mine. It was cold. I ran my hand up her arm. Her whole body was cold. I couldn't let her freeze to death. Pulling the blankets up, I lay down beside her. Unconsciously, she moved towards me. I hoped my body heat was enough to keep her warm. I wrapped my arms around her and lay my head beside hers.

"I'm sorry, Kens." I whispered. "I shouldn't have let that happen. You wouldn't be here...and I promise I will never lose control around you again. That's the second time I've done something that resulted in you getting hurt and I refuse to do it again."

I knew she wasn't listening...it was more of a promise to myself, I guess.

A few days later, Kensey was home. She slept most of the time. I spent my time alone in front of the TV in the living room. Occasionally Embry or Quil would come over to check on her, but it was mostly me alone. It was strange how I had time to think. I had a brilliant idea...but I wasn't sure how to go about executing it. It would take some time...but with everyone's help...it would work.

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood up and pulled it open. Morgan and Embry stood smiling.

"Hey, come in." I smiled.

They did and made themselves at home as I closed the door.

"So how is she?" Embry asked.

"Sleeping...like always." I shrugged, sitting down.

"She did lose a lot of blood, she's really tired." Morgan responded.

There was a distant groan from upstairs. We all turned to look.

"I'll go check on her." Morgan smiled.

She got up and disappeared up the stairs. I turned to Embry and I began to get nervous. He was the only family she really had...

"Hey...so I was thinking about something...and I kind of need your help."

"Yeah, anything." Embry nodded.

"I need you to keep a secret..."

"Of course."

"And to make sure the rest of the Res keeps it a secret."

"Well the girls might be hard to persuade but I'm sure it can be done." Embry smiled.

"Awesome." I nodded, as Morgan came back down the stairs.

"She just needed some water." She said, sitting down beside me.

"I need a favor." I responded.

"Okay, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"I need you to take Kensey, when she feels better of course, to take her and find the most amazing dress you've ever seen. I don't care how, but I just need you to do it..." I explained.

"Okay...for what?" Morgan raised her eyebrow.

"That is something that is going to require absolute secrecy." I said.

Morgan eyed us both, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll tell you if you keep your mouth shut!" Embry smiled.

"Deal." Morgan nodded.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW THE SECRETTT!!! :) I'LL ADD IT TOMORROW!**

**... i love my secret btw! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OKAY I LIED! It's a DOUBLE surprise! :) Hope you like it! Review and let me know! Please!**

**I figured I wouldn't torture you too much! How that's okay! :)**

Sue's house looked perfect. Everything was in place. Tonight was going to be amazing. As long as everyone played their part Kensey would never know the truth...until it came time. As far as she knew this was just some elaborate party Leah was throwing. Rachel, Leah, Sue and Emily had spent all day preparing while Morgan kept Kensey busy.

I walked up the stairs to Kensey's house to pick her up. She pulled open the door and stepped outside. The dress was definitely the most amazing I'd ever seen, besides her of course!

"Wow." I said.

Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Does it look okay?" She asked.

"Of course! Now come on! We're going to be late!"

I helped her into the truck and we were on our way. She was staring at me happily.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I responded.

We pulled up in front of Sue's house. I helped Kensey out of the car and we walked inside. Everyone was gathered in the living room. My Dad and Rachel were smiling widely. We walked over and joined them on the couch.

"Hey Dad." I smiled, hugging him.

"Hi Jake, I think Embry has something for you in the kitchen." Dad responded.

"Oh, alright, well I'll go see." I nodded, getting up.

KPOV

I sat with Billy and Rachel, making sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry about your father, Akenna." He said.

"It's fine, Billy." I responded, trying not to think about it.

Billy smiled weakly.

"How are you? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Back where I was before." Billy smiled.

"Good, good. I'm glad." I responded.

A few moments later Jacob returned from the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be looking at either of us. Jacob came to stand in front of me. I smiled.

"Hey." I said, looking around at everyone.

They were all staring...why were they staring? Butterflies started to form in my stomach. Now everyone was smiling. Jacob kneeled down in front of me and smiled.

"Why are they all staring?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Um...well...uh...Kens...I...I love you. Uh...We've been through a lot...and I was just...um...I know it hasn't been easy...but I just..."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box.

Oh. Shit. My heart began to pound in my chest and my jaw dropped. He was proposing.

"I want...want to ask you something." He opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful solitaire ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, softly.

My breathing sped up as tears brimmed my eyes.

"Oh my God." I said.

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked, looking confused.

I didn't know what to think. I was surprised. I couldn't even think straight.

"Uh...oh...yeah." I nodded.

"Really?" Jake asked, smiling wider than I'd ever seen him smile.

"Yeah...." I nodded, my hands shaking.

Everyone clapped and cheered around us as he slipped the ring on my finger. I stared at is as the light reflected off of it. I was still in shock as Jake lifted me up and kissed me. I pulled my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you." He said setting me back down.

"I love you too." I nodded.

The girls rushed over to inspect the new piece of jewelry on my finger, while the boys came over to congratulate Jake.

"Oh my God, Kensey! It's gorgeous!" Morgan sighed.

"It really is!" Emily agreed.

"Yeah...it's gorgeous." I nodded, remember the events of the day.

I still had something I had to tell Jacob...suddenly I wasn't excited anymore...suddenly I was afraid...I was nervous...what if he changed his mind? What if he didn't want this after I told him...guilt flooded me suddenly.

"Kens...?" Morgan asked.

She knew...she was the first to know.

"Hey, do you need to go outside?" She asked.

"Yeah...."I nodded.

I followed her outside and around the back of the house. I felt sick...

"You're going to tell him aren't' you?" She said.

"I have too...I'm just afraid...I didn't mean for this to happen..." I shrugged. "What if he changes his mind..."

"He won't...he went through all this just to propose. I'm sure that little thing won't change anything."

"I hope your right..." I nodded. "I'll tell him tonight."

Morgan nodded. We both turned hearing voices. Jacob and Embry came around the corner.

"What are you two doing?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. We can't just talk in private?" Morgan said, defensively.

"Well...of course you can." Em shrugged.

"Why don't you two go back inside so that I can have a moment with my fiancé?" Jake smirked.

"Yeah...sure." Morgan said, hurrying away.

The two disappeared around the back of the house and Jacob moved closer. He pressed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled into the kissed.

"I love you." He whispered, his hot breath against my ear.

" I love you too." I responded.

"I want you."

Right here? In Sue's backyard? Was he insane?

"Not here." I shook my head.

"Mmm, I know a place in woods." He said, kissing my neck.

"No...I can't." I shook my head.

Jake sighed, "Kenssss! Pleaseee?"

"Um..." Guilt flooded my body and tears began to brim my eyes, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Jake shrugged.

"First off...we're engaged now...could anything change that?" I asked, nervously.

"No, what kind of question is that?" Jacob shook his head.

"I don't know."

"What do you need to say Kens?" He asked.

"I...I'm scared...I don't know how to tell you..."

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I tried to find the right words...

"Kens, you can tell me anything..." Jacob reassured me, leaning down to kiss me again.

I let him...then pulled away.

"Fuck!" I cursed myself for letting this happen.

"Kensey, please just tell me! I'm getting kind of worried now."

Fine. I would just say it and get it over with.

"Jacob...I...I'm...we're...we're having a baby...."

Jake didn't move. His facial expression didn't change. He just stood there.

"If that changes your mind I understand...." I said, wanting to go home and be alone.

My heart was aching now when he didn't say a word. Tears were streaming freely from my eyes.

"Um...uh..." Jacob stammered. "Um...Kens...I kind of need to be alone for a while."

I nodded, turning and walking back inside. I found Morgan and pulled her aside.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

**A/N: SOOOOO? Good? Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Whoooo! Sorry it took so long! But here it is! Reviews please! :):)**

I sat in my truck with my head on the steering wheel. My head at racing with every possible thought of how to get out of this. I wouldn't listen to any of them. I would do the responsible thing. My hands were shaking as I clenched the wheel. I could have easily snapped it in half, but restrained myself.

How did this happen? Duh, Jake. You know how this happen. You know exactly how this happen. You were there. She's a girl. She can get pregnant. I guess I had convinced myself it wouldn't happen. But it did.  
I couldn't blame this on her. I wouldn't let her take any blame. I'm sure she was just as surprised and confused as I was. I can just imagine just how scared she was. My stomach suddenly felt sick...I couldn't handle this...I couldn't be a father to a defenseless infant...

There was a sudden knocking on the window. I sat up quickly, looking out.

Bella. She stood bundled up out side the drivers side window. I sighed, relieved it wasn't someone else.

"You gonna roll it down?" She asked.

I reached over and pressed the button, lowering the window.

"Uh...hey...how'd you find me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you've been parked four houses down from my house for two hours now...Charlie saw your truck when he came home."

I looked up realizing where I was. I hadn't even thought about where I was driving.

"Oh...yeah. I swear I didn't plan this...I've just...it's been a weird day." I sighed.

"Yeah, I heard about you proposing. Congrats." She nodded.

"Yeah, that part went really well...it was the part after that changed everything." I shrugged.

"It can't be so bad." Bella sighed, her breath now visible due to the dropping temprature.

"You want to get in the truck? Can't have you freezing to death." I smirked.

She stood, thinking for a moment. Finally she walked around to the other side and climbed in. I rolled up the window and turned up the heat for her.

"So you going to tell me what made it so bad?" She asked.

"I...I got Kenna pregnant..."

Her jaw dropped. For a moment she seemed pissed. I was waiting for her to punch me again. She didn't. She sat for a moment, like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"You...You slept with her?" She finally said, sounding surprised.

"Bella, come on! Don't...just don't." I sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Is that why you wouldn't sleep with me?" She asked, softly.

"That's totally different." I shook my head. "I didn't because I wasn't the right person. Edward is obviously the right person for you. "

"Well is Kenna the right person for you?"

"I don't...I don't know..." I sighed...

It was in that moment that I realized I really didn't know. I thought she was. But now I couldn't be sure. I hadn't imprinted. Maybe she wasn't the one...

"Did I make a mistake Bells?" I asked softly.

"I don't think so. I think she seems like a nice enough girl. And you obviously have feelings for her. And I can tell that she really loves you."

"She is nice. She's always been the sweetest person I know. Even when she's mad...there's something sweet about her." I nodded in agreement.

"You're smiling." Bella said.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"You're smiling, Jacob."

I turned to the rearview mirror and it was just as Bella had said. There was a small smile.

"I think that's a good thing..." Bella shrugged.

"Then it wasn't a mistake?"

"No...I don't think so." She shook her head.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by two very familiar scents...One was a blood sucker...and the other was Leah...

I looked up and found Edward on Bella's side of the truck a few yards away. Leah was on my side in wolf form between two houses across the street.

"I guess I better go..." Bella said softly.

"Yeah...me too." I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Um...yeah." I said, as she climbed out.

"Kay."

She closed the door and made her way to Edward. I looked back towards Leah, who was now in human form, fully dressed. She came and climbed in my truck and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're driving me back to La Push. It's freezing outside." She smiled.

I put the truck in drive and headed home. It wasn't long before Leah asking questions.

"So why were you will Bella?"

"It's not like I ended up there on purpose. I just started driving and that's where I ended up." I shrugged.

"Oh, so why did you and Kenna leave? I mean you left alone and she had Morgan take her home. What happen?"

"Nothing, Leah." I shrugged.

"Jake, we're in the same pack, you can't hide anything from me." She pressed.

"Leah, do you want to walk home?" I asked.

"No, but just tell me!"

"You have a bigger mouth than anyone I've ever met, you'd be the last person I'd tell anything to." I rolled my eyes. "Why did you even follow me?"

"Because Embry told me to."

"Why?"

"He was worried you were going to do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Well seeing as Edward showed up at the same time I did, I'm pretty sure he would have killed you."

"Doubt it. So what did Embry tell you?"

"That something happen between you and Kenna. Wouldn't give me any details though."

"You and everyone else will find out soon enough." I sighed.

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"To me? Yes! It's a big deal."

Leah growled, annoyed that she wasn't getting anywhere. Finally I pulled back up at her Mom's and dropped her off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, hopping out.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I really needed to talk to Kensey. We had to work this out. We were going to be parents whether we liked it or not. She was carrying my child. My poor werewolf spawn. Oh God! What if it was a boy and he ended up like me? Or a girl and ended up like Leah? Oh God...It could happen...Harry was both Kensey and Leah's dad...

I found myself outside Kensey's house. All the windows were dark except for her room. I got out of my truck and walked in the front door. The stairs creaked as I climbed them to Kensey's room. I heard her sniffle softly and I pushed the door open. She looked up at me slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. As soon as her eyes met mine, she started again. I came and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry." I said, softly. "I just paniced..."

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I'm keeping it." She said.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't ask you not to."

She smiled, but I could still see the worry in her eyes.

"We'll figure this out. She'll be ours and we'll find a way to take care of it and give it everything we can." I reassured her.

She nodded, leaning on my shoulder.

"I promise, Kensey."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :) Thanks!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kensey and I stayed up until three talking about our situation. I lay awake long after she had fallen asleep. I just lay beside her thinking about what I was going to tell Billy. How I was going to tell everyone else. Kensey was lucky...she didn't have anyone to let down in a sense. I sighed and looked back at Kensey. She looked so peaceful. She would be an amazing mother. How would I do as a Dad though? I couldn't relate to a girl very well, I'm sure. I don't understand women much at all. But a boy on the other hand...I could do that. I'd play football and baseball with him...and if and when he ended up phasing...I'd help him with that too. I'd be like Billy...supportive of whatever he does...and not ask questions. I loved that part of my Dad...I loved that he let me do what I want and didn't ever question it. He did drawn the line occasionally but only on severe things...like blood suckers and Bella.

I lay there in the same spot for hours. Finally the sun began to peak through the curtains in Kensey's room.  
Moments later I heard her yawn and turned my attention back to her. Her hazel eyes found mine and I smiled.

"Hey." I said, gently moving closer to her.

She rolled over to face me and placed her head on chest.

"Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded, looking up at me.

"What times the wedding?" She asked.

"Um...sometime this afternoon."

"Oh, so we have more time to talk then?"

Talk? About what? I thought we'd discussed it all last night.

"Um...sure about what?"

"Well...we're having a baby...did that change your mind about our engagement?"

She'd been awake for 2 minutes and was already concerned about our future.

"Um...well I don't think so. I mean I asked you before I knew so I don't see why it would." I shrugged.

"Yeah but Jake, this changes things. I don't want you to feel pressured to be with me just because of this baby. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"Kensey, it doesn't change anything! I mean, I'm still here."

She sat up to look at me, "Yeah but you seem...never mind."

She shook her head and looked away. Seemed what?

"How do I seem Kens?" I sat up as well.

"Never mind Jake..." She shook her head.

"Kensey, tell me! I need to know if I did something wrong!"

"You just seem like...You seem mad and like you're forcing yourself to accept this! I didn't expect you to be okay with it and suddenly everything's okay!"

"I'm not forcing myself, I really am okay with it! It's happening and there's nothing I can do to change it so why not just accept it, you know?" I responded, touching her cheek.

Tears brimmed her eyes once again, "I'm scared...this isn't how I saw things happening."

I laughed a little, "Neither did I...but they did and now we're going to have to be adults."

"Adults? Ha, who are you kidding? I'm never growing up!" Kensey laughed, through her tears.

I smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently. She quickly pulled away.

"Shit!" She growled, jumping up and running into her bathroom.

Had I done something wrong? I sat staring until I heard the sounds of Kensey vomiting.

"Morning sickness...lovely." I sighed, falling back on the bed.

After a minute, I heard the sink turn on and a cabinet open and close. I stood up and walked in to find her brushing her teeth. She looked frustrated and as she scrubbed her teeth vigorously.

"Sowwy." She said.

"Not your fault...it's the tiny person inside you." I shrugged.

Kensey rinsed her mouth out and put her toothbrush back in its place.

"I'm sure this kid has to be part wolf with the way he or she moves."

"Oh yeah, like how?"

"Um...well it's kind of like it's in one place one second and another the next...very quick. Kind of like you."

"That's a good sign it's a boy!" I grinned widely.

"Or a girl...like Leah." She responded, shyly.

"Or a girl...like Leah." I repeated, unsurely.

"You don't seem to thrilled about it." Kensey sighed, a little annoyed.

"No, no, no! I'm happy believe me...I just don't know if I can handle a little girl. I mean...especially if she's anything like Leah."

"She won't be like Leah. " Kensey shook her head. "I wouldn't let that happen...she wouldn't date until she's 30."

"I agree, no dating until she's 35. See, we're already parenting!" I laughed.

"Right. " Kensey smirked.

"So when do we find out what that little creature is anyway?"

"Um, well Dr. Cullen said I was right around 10 weeks...so I guess in about 2-4 weeks." Kensey shrugged.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

When had she seen Dr. Cullen, other than at the hospital?

"Yeah...uh, I found out when we went in that night for the bleeding...he thought I was having a miscarriage...which I did...it was originally twins, I guess..."

"So wait, you knew?"

"Yeah...but I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared Jake..."

"Oh. So the ulcer thing..."

"That was true...but the bleeding was from that."

"I see." I nodded.

"So...are you going to tell Billy?"

"Not right away. I have no clue how to tell him...or my sister for that matter."

"It doesn't have to be right now...I've got a few months before it becomes obvious. Hey we can always tell Leah and she'll take care of it for us!"

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Of course. I wouldn't tell her. The whole Res would know in a matter of seconds! Besides, only four people, including us, know and until you're ready, those are the only four that will know." She said, moving to put her arms around me.

"Thanks...that means a lot."

She smiled, weakly and shrugged.

"Well I can see that you're still confused, and so am I."

I moved to kiss her and she backed away and scrunched her nose.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wolf breath..." She smirked, biting her lip.

Wolf breath? Really?

"I though dog breath was adorible and cute" I asked.

"Puppy breath, yes. Dog breath, not so much." Kensey laughed.

"Hmm, well I guess you'll love our little pup's puppy breath then." I grinned, refering to our baby.

"You're refering to our baby as a pup?"

"Yes, and I think I'll refer to it as that...my term of endearment. Our little wolf pup."

"Oh Dear God!" Kensey rolled her eyes.

"You're not winning this on Kens!" I shook my head.

"But if it's a girl I refuse to let you call her that! The chances are slim that she will be a 'pup'!"

"Oh yeah? Aunt Leah begs to differ." I responded as she wandered back into the bedroom.

"Aunt Leah? Who's having a baby?" Leah's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Shit!" Kensey's eyes grew wide.

Leah, Morgan, Emily and Embry entered the bedroom. Morgan's eyes shot to me. If she could have killed me at that moment, she would have.

"No one...we were just talking about if we ever had a daughter...what her chances were of being a wolf..." Kensey responded.

"Oh...well you never know." Leah shrugged.

"Yeah...right." I nodded.

"Okay Jake, get out. We have to get ready for the wedding." Morgan glared.

"Yeah, I'm going with Embry. See you guys later."

I quickly joined Embry and headed out of the house as fast as we could.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! It's the best I could do while AT WORK! :/**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Being that they were predictable females...they were running late. Embry and I had already showered, shaved, dressed and were ready to go. Morgan called Embry to say they were still trying to decide what Leah should wear at 4:30. We decided to just meet them there, so we loaded Billy into the backseat of my truck and headed to the church.

Church? Where those leeches even allowed to be in church? They didn't have souls. That had to be a sin against the church. I sighed, pulling in to the parking lot and parking beside Charlie. He stood with Sue and Seth as Embry and I hopped out.

"Oh, good! You made it!" Sue smiled, widely.

"Yeah...I'm here." I shrugged.

"Where are the girls?"

"They're still trying to decide what Leah's going to wear." Embry said, dryly.

"Oh, that could take forever." Seth rolled his eyes.

Charlie laughed walking towards the truck to help Billy out. Embry and I grabbed his wheelchair from the bed and helped him into it.

As we entered the church I immediately stiffed as the blood sucker scent over whelmed me. Embry did the same. I turned to see the dumb blonde and the freaky little one stairing at me.

"Behave." Billy ordered suddenly.

"Don't worry...we will." Seth said, elbowing me in the ribs.

I turned to glare at him, then back to the leeches. I couldn't believe I was letting this happen. MY Bella was marrying a filthy blood sucking vampire...at least she would be able to sleep at night knowing I wouldn't kill her as she slept...MY Bella would be safer with a pack of wolves than with them...

"Down boy." A familiar soft voice whispered.

I turned my attention to the small girl that had appeared at my side. Kensey. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was curled and pulled half way up in that weird way girls do their hair. Her dress was black and white...looked more or less like a fancy ruffley sheet...but it was nice on her...

"You look...amazing..." I said, looking her up and down.

The dress fell just below the knee and as my eyes traveled lower I found something I didn't expect...on her feet were those corky high heel things...

"Whoa..." I smiled.

"Yeah...Morgan and Emily insisted..." She said, her cheeks turning red.

I stepped closer to her and pulled her into my arms, "But they look sexy..."

I wasn't sure how they did it...but they made her ass look better than usual.

"Ahem..."

I pulled away to find Sue, Charlie and Billy all looking at me slightly annoyed. I smiled and took a step back.

"Why don't we find our seats?" Billy asked.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

We followed Charlie and Billy to the second row and sat down.

"I don't know what it is, but it's like Jacob's hormones have been going crazy lately." Billy said, not thinking I could hear.

"Oh believe me, you have no idea." Charlie responded, eyeing me.

Soon the chapel was full of people...including more and more blood suckers...

Renee came running to hug me as soon as she saw me.

"Jacob! You've grown so much!" I smiled.

"Yeah...probably five feet since the last time I saw you!" I laughed.

"Yes, at least fifteen years!" Renee responded. "Well we better get seated! It's about time!"

She hurried to her seat next to her new husband. The music began to play and we all stood. First was the little pixie, then the demon blonde....and then her...MY Bella. She looked gorgeous..she clung to Charlie's arm as he walked her down the isle. I watched as she made the biggest mistake of her life. And then just like that...all hope was lost...she said 'I Do' and her fate was sealed.

I sat with the rest of the pack at the reception. Kensey spent most of the night talking with Morgan and Leah. All I could do was stare at Bella...I couldn't help but think that it should have been me with her. Every now and then she'd catch me stairing at her. She'd quickly turn back to her beloved Edward.

"Are you going to stare at her all night?" Embry asked, coming to sit beside me.

"No. I haven't been." I lied.

"Bullshit. Even Kenna's noticed." Embry scoffed.

I looked at Kensey who was looking back at me...and she looked pretty upset. She turned back to Leah and Morgan who also looked at me disapprovingly.

"Look, you can't tell me that she didn't make a mistake! She did!"

"That's not your problem. You have Kenna and she's pregnant, so I suggest getting over it real quick!" Embry said.

I turned back to Kensey, finding her seat empty. I looked around the room, not finding her.

"Where is she?" I asked Leah.

"She went outside." Leah glared.

I made my way passed several vampire guests and outside, looking for Kensey. I wandered around for a few moments before I found her sitting on a rock bigger than her.

"Are you crazy? There are like a million blood suckers here and you go wondering off alone?"

"You wouldn't have noticed..." She snapped.

"What? Kensey! I wouldn't have noticed." I responded.

"Really, because you haven't taken your eyes off Bella all night." She rolled her eyes.

"Kens...I just...I'm worried for her. She married a vampire! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Jake...maybe worry about how to tell Billy about me carrying your bastard werewolf spawn?"

"Well that's not happening for a while so I have time." I growled, getting irritated with her.

"Jacob..." Bella's voice startled me.

"Bella, maybe this isn't the best time." Edward warned.

"No..it's fine." Kensey sighed.

I turned to find Bella standing a few feet away with Edward at her side.

"I was just hoping we could talk...for just a minute." She said.

"Yeah...he'd love to." Kensey answered for me.

"Sure." I nodded looking, back at Kensey, "I'll be right back."

KPOV

I watched as he walked away with her as my heart sank further.

"Please don't be angry." Edward said.

"Easy for you to say...you have what you want." I responded as a tear slid down my cheek.

"He loves you...he's thinking about you now...and your baby."

"Yeah, well I may have his thoughts...but his heart is her's." I sighed.

"Jacob is telling Bella that he will always worry about her but right now he needs to focus on you...his fiance. He's going to be a father in a short amount of time and that this will be the last time he sees her for a while. If you'd like...I'll keep her occupied while you two prepare for your little bundle of joy..."

I looked up at him in aw. Was he really offering to keep her away from Jacob?

"I couldn't ask you to do that...if he wants to see her then I won't stop him." I said.

It was true...as much as I hated it, I wasn't going to the controlling bitch that kept him from his friends.

"I'm going to keep her occupied, but if she wants to see him then I will let her."

"There's not much either of us can really do." I shrugged.

"This is true...but I can see that it's hurting you to see them together...even when nothings going to come of it. Take my word for it...he loves you and he's excited to be a father..." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"We'll see, Edward..." I shook my head and glancing back to Jacob and Bella.

They were looking back...and Jacob was smiling. I turned back to Edward.

"How do you know what Jacob's thinking?"

Edward laughed, "Super sensitive hearing."

"I see..." I responded skeptically.

Edward smirked, glancing back at his bride.

"Trust me, dear...he loves you."

I laughed a little, "You're not as bad as they say you are."

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm...if you don't mind me asking...how do you know what I am?" Edward asked.

"Well...it's a long story...but my best friends are werewovles...and Embry has a very big mouth." I shrugged.

"I see...well just know that your secret is safe with me..." He said, eyeing my stomach, "If mine is safe with you..."

"Of course it is..." I agreed.

As intimidating as he seemed, he wasn't that bad. I wasn't even afraid of him. I could trust him.

I looked up and found Jake and Bella walking back towards us. I smiled at him as they reached us.

"Bella, shall we return to the reception?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Charlie's wondering where we went." Bella nodded.

"It was nice talking to you Akenna. Have a nice evening." Edward said, taking Bella's hand.

"Yeah...Thanks." I smiled.

Edward nodded, as he and Bella turned to leave. I watched them disappear into the darkness. Then I felt Jacob wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What did you and the leech talk about?" Jake asked, slightly disgusted.

"He's not that bad, you know?" I said, softly.

"Oh, not you too! God! Go join Seth's little leech lover club!" Jake growled, letting me go.

"What? He's a nice guy. That's all I'm saying."

"Kensey..."

"Stop. Okay. Just stop." I rolled my eyes.

Jake crossed his arms and leaned on the rock I was sitting on.

"What did you and Bella talk about?"

"Stuff..."

"Like?"

"You and me...and the Pup."

"Our baby is not a Pup, Jake." I rolled my eyes again.

"It's mine, I'm the father, I'm a wolf...then it's a wolf Pup."

"Of forget it..." I sighed.

"Yeah, just give up. You're not winning." Jake smirked.

"We'll see." I shook my head.

Jake held his hand out and helped me off the rock.

"We have two choices, we can go back to the reception, or we can go home..." Jake said.

"Mmm...I'm feeling just going home. Who's house, mine or yours?"

"Well I need to run by my house to grab some stuff, after that we can go to yours." Jake shrugged.

"Kay...sounds good." I agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it's so short...just a little something I've been thinking about for a while...I thought I'd be funny for the following situation to occure at some point! :o)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :0)**

Kensey and I pulled up at the house.

"You want to wait for me out here, or do you want to come in?" I asked.

"I'll come in...it's dark and there are blood suckers lurking about." She said, sarcastically.

I smirked, and opened the door. As I closed the door and began to walk around to help Kensey when I heard a slash.

"Shit!" Kensey groaned.

I came around the truck and found her in a puddle of mud. Her dress was ruined.

"Kens, are you okay?" I asked, scooping her up into my arms.

"I guess..." She shrugged.

"Let's get you inside so you can change."

I carried her inside and set her on the floor. She laughed seeing me. I looked down. My pants and shirt were covered in mud as well.

"You're a dirty boy, Jacob Black." She smirked.

"Mmm, you're much dirtier..." I responded.

She looked down at herself, her legs were caked in mud...her dress was still dripping wet and even her breasts were covered.

"It would seem that way...maybe you could help me clean up..." She smirked.

"Um...you mean...like...in the shower?" I asked.

She nodded, and kicked her shoes off, making her lose about four inches in height. She walked closer and began to unbutton my shirt. I watched as her tiny fingers pushed each button through it's ajoined hole. She looked up at me and bit her lip.

"I love you Kens..." I whispered as she reached up and slid the shirt off my shoulders.

"I love you too, Jake..." She responded as my shirt fell to the floor.

I reached down and slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and she wiggled a little, causing it to join my shirt on the floor. She stood completely naked except for her drenched panties. I reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

"I'm feeling kind of dirty Jacob...maybe you should help me wash off." She said, breathing in my ear.

"Only if you help me too." I responded.

"I can do that." Kensey nodded.

She pressed her lips on mine and I headed for my bathroom. As soon as we were in there, I set Kens on the counter. She reached down and went to work on my pants and slid then down my legs. She hopped off the counter and climbed in the shower, leaning against the wall and letting the water run down her body. She ran her hands across her chest, washing off the mud caked to her breasts. I got in beside her and knelt down, running my hands over her legs, removing the remaining mud. She grinned as my hands traveled up her thighs and quickly removed her panties. We were both compeletely naked now. She gasped as i began to kiss her stomach gently. It was then that I felt my Pup move against my lips. I backed away quickly.

"What?" Kensey asked.

"Oh, God! I felt it!" I said, pointing to her stomach.

"Yeah...so...?"

"I can't hurt it! If I'm inside you then I'll poke it in the face and.."

"No you won't! Jacob! It's fine...seriously...now come here." Kensey rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? I can't hurt it?"

"No, Jake! You won't hurt it. If it's anything like you then it's indestructable."Kens smirked.

I moved closer and kissed her gently.

"GOD DAMN IT JACOB! WHY IS THE KITCHEN COVERED IN MUD!" Billy yelled.

I quickly turned to find him rolling into my room. Kensey screamed and pulled the shower curtain to cover her up as I grabbed the nearest towel I could find and wrapped it around me. Billy sat in his chair stairing. His face grew red with anger. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat as he slowly backed up and back into the hallway. As soon as he was gone I looked back at Kensey. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Finish up...I'll lay out some clothes for you." I said.

She nodded.

I climbed out of the shower and walked into my room. Quickly drying off and dressing, I searched for some sweats that would fit Kensey. On second thought...her stomach was showing a little...maybe bigger was better. I laid them on the bed and walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess I'd made. Dad sat at the table drinking a beer. He didn't look up or say anything. I walked over and grabbed the mop and started to mop up the mud.

"I hope you're being safe with her, Jacob." He finally said.

"Dad..." I said, turning to face him.

"I want to know that you're being safe with Akenna. She's a sweet girl and I know you love her, but I also want to know you're not taking advantage of her."

"No Dad! I would never take advantage of her! She's my fiance'!" I shrugged.

"I know, but promise me you're using condoms Jake." He insisted.

_Yeah...to late for condoms...should have thought of that 10 weeks ago. _

"Dad...just trust me. Okay?" I groaned.

Moments later the door to my room opened and Kensey peeked out. She quickly covered her face and hurried passed us and out the front door.

Dad smiled, widely, "Same thing happened the first time I got caught having sex..."

"Don't make this worse for her! And don't tell anyone! Please!" I begged.

"You're secret is safe...as long as you are." Dad grinned.

"Thanks...now I'm going to take her home."

I grabbed my keys and walked out onto the porch. Kensey sat on the steps looking mortifies.

"Oh. My. God. Your dad just saw us...saw what happen." She said, as I helped her up.

"He's not going to tell." I reassured her.

"Good God, how many times are we going to get caught?!?" She sighed, as we walked to the truck.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that we're not doing that again until after the Pup get's here."

Her eyes narrowed, "It's not a Pup, Jake."

"If you say so..." I laughed.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :0)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'D LIKE YOUR OPINION AND INPUT ON THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR CHOICES! :)**

Kensey changed into her own flannel pajama pants, but kept on my hoodie. I sat on the bed watching as she changed, until she joined me. She laid down beside me and smiled up at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Um...how much I love you...and how I can't wait to see what our baby's going to be."

"I think it's safe to say that I'm thinking of the same thing...and how beautiful you are..."

She smiled even bigger, "I've also been thinking of names..."

"Oh yeah...what what have you come up with?"

"Well for a girl I like two different names...the first is Emma Mae."

"Mmmm, that's pretty. I like that." I said.

Emma Mae Black. It sounded good. I could imagine holding little Emma. Her mothers gorgeous hazel eyes.

"And what's the other one?"

"Kallie Leah..."

"Kallie is okay, but are you sure you want to name our child after Leah? I mean Leah Black...really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not after Leah...I just like the name Leah." Kensey shrugged.

"I see...well I like them both...looks like we have problem..."

"But there's always the chance it's a boy."

"That's true...and if you don't mind, I'd like for him to have Ephraim as a middle name. It's kind of a family thing."

"I was thinking the same thing. But I can't think of any name for a boy except for one."

"And what's that?"

I was curious as to what she wanted to name our pup if it was a boy.

"Quinn, but that's just a thought."

Quinn...was she serious?

"I was thinking Jackson...kind of like Jake's son...but Jackson..." I said, as she shifted to lay her head on my chest.

"I see...well we have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, and Bella told me to tell you that Carlisle wants to do an ultrasound this week."

"I'll give him a call on Monday then..."

"Let me know how it goes." I rolled my eyes

"You're not coming?" Kensey sat up.

"I don't think so. I'd rather not subject myself to the stench."

"Jacob, I want you to be there!" She protested.

"I don't know."

The thought of being in the room with one of them made me sick. I wanted to puke. But he was the best doctor around...and I'm not sure I'd trust anyone else with my pup. Daddy wolfs don't trust just anyone...but then again I didn't trust blood sucking leeches either.

"Fine, I'll go. But only to protect you from being eaten by the..."

"Don't say it Jacob!" Kensey snapped.

"Yep, just going to protect my girl and my pup."

Kensey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. As long as you're there!"

********************************************************************************************************

Kensey and I sat in the waiting room on the maternity floor at the hospital. Kensey looking around at all the other pregnant women sitting around us. There were a few babies, which made me even more nervous. I was going to be responsible for one in a few months. I don't think I've ever even held a baby.

"Akenna Parker." The nurse called.

Kensey jumped up and headed towards the room. I reluctantly followed. The nurse led up to a green room with a table and a machine I assumed was an ultrasound machine.

"Have a seat Akenna, Dr. Cullen will be right with you."

She closed the door behind her and Kensey sat on the bed.

"This is so exciting! We're going to see our baby!" Kensey squeaked.

"Yep, all you're going to see is a tiny wolf inside you..." I joked.

Her eyes narrowed as the door opened and Dr. Cullen entered.

"Hello Jacob, Akenna. I'm glad you could make it." He said, sitting down on the chair next to the table.

"Yeah, only because you're the best doctor..." I responded.

"Well thank you. Now Akenna, please lift up your shirt and tuck this in the top of your jeans." Carlisle said, handing Kensey a towel.

She did as she was asked and Dr. Cullen squirted some weird jelly on her stomach. He then pressed the camera thing on her stomach and moved it around. I watched the screen intently.

....and there it was....my wolf pup...I never knew I could feel this way. I was overwhelmed with emotion. I had created the most important thing ever. It's tiny head...baby body...little toes and feet...Kensey took my hand and squeezed it. I look down and saw tears running down her cheeks as she smiled, looking at our baby.

"Everything seems to look normal, it looks to be around 12 weeks. 2 weeks more than I thought. Seems to be doing fine...it's too soon to tell what the sex is, but we can do that in a few weeks. Let me get you a copy of the sonogram." Carlisle said, standing.

Kensey sat up and wiped the jelly off her stomach and pulled her shirt back down.

"So it's not a wolf then?" Kensey smirked.

"Um...I don't think so...but its to soon to tell. That is to be deteremind when it gets older." Carlisle responded, printing the picture.

"Right, but right now it's not a pup." Kensey responded.

"No...it's human." Carlisle laughed.

Kensey smiled satisfied. It didn't matter...it was my pup...her baby and my pup...one in the same.

**A/N: REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE OPINION ON THE NAMES! :) MUCH APPRECIATED! :):):):)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yay! New Moon is AMAZING! Totally worth the four hour wait in line for the midnight showing! :) I started finished writing this on my iPhone while we waited! :p Let me know what you think! :)**

Kensey stood in the doorway of the guest room. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Planning." She responded.

"Planning what?"

"The nursery."

Nursery? Didn't we need a baby to do that? I mean, didn't it actually have to be here?

"I thought you did that after..."

"No, before. What the hell are we going to put the baby in when we bring it home if there's no nursery?" Kensey laughed.

"I don't know...I've never had a baby before." I responded. "But don't we have to know what it is first?"

"No...we can make it gender neutral."

"I say we do it in green...with puppies everywhere."

Kensey elbowed me, "No! No we will not! Besides, I was thinking of doing with yellow...yellow goes well with pink or blue."

"How about green and yellow? Then add little touches of something more gender specific after we find out what it is."

"Yeah, that sounds good." She agreed, smiling.

"So what do we need to do? Do I need to go buy paint? Me and Embry can paint it and you can continue creating my pup in your tummy!"

"Well that's kind of boring for me to just sit around while the baby is developing...maybe me and Morgan can go shopping for stuff..."

"While Embry and I paint."

"No puppies! None! If you put one puppy anywhere you will be a dead wolf, Jacob!"

"Deal. Fine! No puppies." I smiled, kissing her.

Later that day Embry and I stood looking at the millions of diffent shades of blue and yellow. It was ridiculous how many different shades there were.

"I have no clue what she wants." I said, not taking my eyes off the wall of tiny squares.

"Well, I've seen some baby stuff that was lighter colors. Like a really pale green...but still vibrant at the same time, and maybe some of this." He said pointing to highlighter yellow.

"I'm not bringing my poor kid home just to be blinded by it's room! It's cursed enough already." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well how about something more like this?" He pointed to a very light yellow.

I took a square of the color and held it up next to the greens. It looked espeacially good against one of the lighter greens.

"I think we have a match!" Embry smiled.

We paid for the paint and headed back to La Push.

"So are you nervous?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, a little I guess. I mean, it's different."

"I can't believe you're so calm. I figured you'd be freaking out."

"The only thing I'm really worried about is telling my Dad. He's going to kill me..."

"But he knows you're not a virgin, right?"

"Yeah, after last night, definitly."

"What? What happen last night?"

"He kind of walked in on something, and Kensey almost died of embarrassment."

"Oh my God! And you're still alive?!?!"

"He's a dad. He caught his only son having sex...well technically we hadn't even started, but whatever. If it was me, I wouldn't be to mad, now if it was my daughter, I'd kill."

"Oh Jake...you can't have a daughter! I think it'll drive me insane knowing guys will hit on her and treat her like a piece of meat..."

"Oh God Em! Shut up! You're making it worse! Kensey can't have a girl! She just can't! I'll go to jail for murder!"

"What are you going to do if she ends up phasing?"

"Would you stop!?!?! I can't think of these things! It's a boy! It's got to be a boy or the stress will kill me! That kid is fucking related to Leah Clearwater! I will have a fucking heart attack and die if she ends up like Leah!"

"Heh, just like Harry did...you're fucked." Embry laughed.

"I hate you." I growled.

"I'm just telling you what could happen!"

We pulled up at the house as Kensey and Morgan were walking out the front door. Em and I grabbed the cans of paint out of the back of the truck.

"Oh, so what color did you get?" Kensey asked.

"Green and yellow for now." I said, meeting her at the steps.

"Pretty!" She smiled, "We're going to go look at nursery, be back in a little bit."

"Alright, have fun." I leanded down and kissed her.

Embry and I stared at the walls blankly.

"So...where do we begin?" He asked.

"I don't know. What do babies like?"

"Um...well...I don't know..."

"Well, let's just paint the walls green and the trim yellow..." I shrugged.

We agreed on a plan and got to painting. A few hours in we were both covered in green and yellow.

"Looks good." Embry said, eyeing our handy work.

"I'd say that this is going to be an amazing room when we get done with it."

"I have an idea..." I said, remembering something.

"The girls are home." Embry said as a car door shut outside.

"I guess we better go help them carry stuff in." I shrugged, setting down my paint roller.

We made our way outside to find Kensey's truck bed full.

"What the hell did you buy? The entire store?" Embry gasped, seeing it.

"More or less." Morgan shrugged, grabbing a few things.

"I don't know that the baby will need that much stuff babe." I laughed.

"It's just a crib...bedding...changing table...dresser...play pen...bassinett...bouncer...swing..." Kensey shrugged.

"Yeah...the kids not going to be here for a while...it doesn't need all that yet." I smirked.

"Okay...maybe I went a little over board...but I just wanted to make sure everything was covered!" Kensey said, looking down at her barely showing stomach.

"Kens...I think that's what those baby shower things are for!" Embry said, lifting a huge box out of the truck.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure everyone will be so thrilled about this." Kens responded.

"Let's just get this inside before someone sees." I said, grabbing the box the crib was in.

We carried everything up to the room.

"So can I see?" Kensey asked.

"No...not yet." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise." I responded.

"Oh...I see." She sighed.

"Well me and Morgan will go down stairs and watch some tv then."

"Sounds good." I nodded, kissing her.

She smiled and headed down stairs.

I asked Embry to run to my house and grab something from my room that my mom had given me when I was born. Within a matter of minutes he was back and we were back to work, putting everything together. The crib took the longest, so we left it for last. Everything Kensey had picked out matched the room perfectly. I called for Morgan to help up put the bedding in the crib...obviously we didn't know how to do anything like that. Morgan placed the last finishing bows to the bumpers and we were done. I leaned out the door and called for Kensey. She hurried up the stairs and stood at the door.

"Well?" She asked.

"You'll love it." Morgan smiled.

"I'm sure I will..."Kensey said, as I led her to the door.

I covered her eyes as Embry pushed it open. I walked her in and uncovered her eyes.

KPOV

I held my eyes closed for a few moments, then slowly opened them. The walls were green...the trim on the windows and closet were yellow...the crib was in the center of one wall, the changing table next to it. The dresser was next to the closet...it was prefect...my eyes began to tear up as I turned and hugged Jake.

"It's prefect." I said, as he gazed down at me.

"It had to be...did you look closely at the crib?" He asked, eyeing the right corner of the crip closest to the wall.

I turned and stepped closer.

A tiny dreamcatcher hung, ready to protect our baby.

"That's..." I looked closer, "Jake, that's the one from your room..."

"Yep, it's the one my mom put over my crib when I was a baby..." He nodded.

"Jake...you really didn't have to..." I choked as tears formed.

"I wanted it to protect the baby like it did me..."

I reached up and hugged him tightly, "I love you Jacob!"

"I love you too Kens..."

**A/N: REVIEW! Let me know what you think! PLEASE! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

It was late and it was Jake and I in the house now. I collected all the clothes I'd bought for the baby and began hanging them in the closet as Jacob brought in the last bags. He set them down on the floor and began looking through them.

"I don't know that the kid can wear this many clothes Kens..." Jake smirked, from his spot on the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure it had enough." I shrugged.

"Oh...what is this?" Jacob asked.

I turned to see what he was talking about. In his hands was a sexy little outfit that Morgan and I had looked at.

"Oh my God! She actually bought it!" I groaned.

"Put it on, Baby." Jake said, standing up and walking closer.

"Jake...no." I shook my head.

I was showing and I wasn't about to put it on.

"Please, Kens...I've been thinking about it since last night when we didn't get to finish...please?" Jake whispered seductively and pulling me closer.

"I don't know..."

"Please babe...It'll be amazing on you."

"It will be slutty and trampy because I'm pregnant!" I rolled my eyes.

"No it won't! I promise...it'll just end up on the floor anyway." Jake bit his lip.

I sighed and took it from his hands and walked back into the closet, closing the door behind me...

JPOV

I stood leaning against the dresser, waiting...the thought of her in that...it made me hard just thinking about it. A few moments later Kensey reemerged, I wasn't sure if it was being pregnant or the bra, but her breasts were definitly bigger than normal. The tiny lacy skirt barely covered anything.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Definitly..." I nodded, pulling her against me. "You look amazing...and I'm ready to take it off."

"Oh please do...this thong isn't very comfortable."

Thong? Oh God, she needed out of it now. I picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Bed...now!" She mumbled as I kissed her neck.

I carried her down the hall and into her room and I set her down gently, not wanting to crush the baby. I kissed her neck and pushed the skirt down and threw it aside. She sat up a little, allowing me to remove her bra.

"Jake...get undressed." She panted.

I stood up and discarded my clothes, then looked back at the tiny thong clinging to her. I ran my hands down her sides and lowered it and added it to the pile of clothes we'd discarded. She spread her legs and motioned for me to return to her. As I lay back down the glistening between her legs caught my eye.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

"Like what?" She responded.

"Can I taste you Kens?"

"Like...like that?" She said, her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah...just let me try it...please?"

Kens thought about it...then nodded nervously. We'd never tried anything different...but I needed to taste her...I kissed her lips and moved to set between her legs. She bit her lip and eyed me as I stared at her glistening folds.

"I think you're ready for me babe." I smirked.

"Always, Jake." She nodded.

I leaned forward and ran my tongue over her slit. It tasted heavenly.

"Jake!" She gasped, clutching the pillow behind her head.

I delved my tongue further, and swirled my tongue over her clit. She moaned loudly and ran her hands through my hair, tugging gently. I loved the feeling of her pulling at my hair. She grew wetter and wetter as I began to suck on her swollen flesh.

"God..Jake...more." She begged.

I slid one finger inside her, and moved it in and out.

"Jake...ahh...I'm gonna...fuck...ahhh" She moaned, as her walls clenched and spasmed gently.

I kept moving until she sighed and looked at me.

"Oh..my..God..." She sighed.

I moved to lay beside her.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

"Believe me...it was." I agreed.

"Mmm...make love to me."She said, pulling me to be on top of her.

Without hesitation, I slid in and shivered at the feeling. She was so warm...warmer than normal. I slid out and back in, causing her to moan my name. I attacked her lips with mine as she writhed under me. Her hips rose to meet my thrusts. Her back arched and she raked her nails down my back.

"Jake...God..."She panted.

Her toes curled against my calves as she moved her legs to set around my waist.

Kensey's eyes slammed shut as her walls clenched around me, sending me over the edge. I thrusted into her as I moaned a long stream of profanities and Kensey screamed my name. I held myself up as I regained myself.

"I'd say that was the best we've ever had." I grinned,

"Possibly." She agreed, "God...I need a shower!"

"Then go take one." I laughed.

"Okay...be back in a few."

She kissed me one last time and made her way down the hall. I lay there for a moment, before getting up and putting on a pair of my shorts that were laying on the top of the laundry basket.

I walked down the hall and into the baby's room. All the details were covered so far. It was perfect. My kid would have a nice room to come home to. It really couldn't get any better. A while later Kensey entered in her pajamas and was drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled.

"Hi..." She said, setting the towel on the doorknob.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just think we need to tell Billy...I'm starting to show Jake."

"Kens, if you want me to live, you'll rethink that." I smirked.

"Okay, we'll just tell them when I'm in labor."Kens rolled her eyes.

"No, we'll tell them...tomorrow." I agreed.

"I was also thinking...maybe...maybe you could move in...I mean...if you want."

That caught me off gaurd.

"Whoa..." I said.

"Only if you want...I mean we're getting married and having a baby Jake..."

"I know...It's a good idea. It would make things easier...my bed at home is kind of small."

"I know." She laughed. "So you'll do it?"

"Yes, I will."

She grinned widely.

**A/N: Short but people requested fluff...so there it is! :) Review Please!!! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Please don't ask me why, but for some reason I just started writing this in third person...but hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's been so long. I got fired from my job on Friday so I guess I'll have more time to write! :/**

Jake stood in the bathroom, facing the mirror thinking of way to tell his father he had knocked up his best friend. Everything that came out sounded wrong. Nothing sounded right. It all made him seem like a nymphomaniac.

Kensey smirked from her place in the doorway, listening to the things that came out of his mouth. He was so nervous it was adorable to her.

"How about...'Dad, Kensey's carrying my bastard werewolf spawn?'" She winked.

He turned and shook his head, annoyed.

"Kens, can you not joke right now? Please don't." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Kensey shrugged

She made her way into her bedroom, to get dressed for her appointment with Dr. Cullen. She pulled Jacob's shirt over her head and tossed it on her desk. She grabbed a clean one from her dresser and as she was pulling it on she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was showing...she walked closer and turned to the side. There it was. A bump. Her baby bump. She looked down and felt her baby move, as if it knew she were watching.

"Hi..." She whispered, touching her stomach gently. "I'm your mommy..."

As if it had heard her, it pushed at the place where her hand was. Her eyes began to fill with tears as the reality that this was real set in. She was a mother. She was responsible for this life she'd created with Jacob. She bit her lip and touched her stomach again as tears began to stream down her cheeks. There was a real person in there. A tiny little human that she loved.

_Love_. She thought. _How can I love someone I haven't even met yet?_

"Kens? What's wrong? I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Jake said, coming closer to her.

She looked up and smiled, "That's not why I'm crying."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"We're going to be parents. This is all real, Jake. There's a tiny human in here and I love him or her more than I could even imagine before."

She took Jake's hand and placed it where hers had been moments before. His eyes widend as he felt his unborn child kick.

"Whoa..." He whispered.

"I know..." Kensey nodded.

Jake's eyes began to tear up as he felt the baby move. His baby was letting him know it was there. It was real to him now. He was going to be a father and he was going to protect his baby in every way he knew how. His pup.

They sat there for so long just marveling at their creation. Finally Jake stood up and sighed.

"I guess we'd better get to the doctors..."

"Uh...yeah." Kensey nodded.

She finished getting ready and they made their way to the doctor's office. They sat quietly in the waiting room. Jake squeezed her hand as she flipped through a baby magazine.

"Akenna Parker?" The nurse called her name.

Jake stood and helped her to her feet. They walked into their room and she sat on the table.

"How far along are you?" The nurse asked.

"Four months I think." Kensey responded.

The nurse's eyes grew wide as she eyes Kensey stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked.

"You're just a lot bigger than someone that's four months." She responded. "Let me get Dr. Cullen."

She quickly disappeared out the door. Kensey's eyes met Jake's with panic.

"It's okay...maybe it's just a big baby...or twins...I can handle twins..." Jake said, trying to convince himself that it was okay.

"Twins...you have twins in your family..." Kensey nodded.

Carlisle entered and his eyes grew wide as well.

"Okay, let's do a sonogram." He said, sitting down.

Jake lifted Kensey's shirt so he could put the gel on her stomach. Carlisle turned the screen to face them and his eyes grew wider.

"Oh...my..." He said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"It looks like...well your baby looks as though it should be at least six months gestations..."

"What does that mean?" Kensey asked.

"It means that it's growing faster than normal..."

"So you're saying that it's going to come earlier than five months from now?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear that way, but I can't...I can't say when..."

"Could it be because of me...?" Jake asked.

"I don't know..."Carlise said, shaking his head.

"So what do we do?"

"Come in once a week. When I feel it's time, we can induce. I don't want you going into labor, it's too dangerous."

"Okay..." They both nodded.

Kensey was quiet on the drive back to La Push. She sat stairing out the window. Her mind roamed aimlessly through various thoughts.

Jake squeezed her hand gentley. She looked back at him and forced a smile.

"I love you." He said softly.

She nodded, "I love you too."

"Do you still want to go by my dad's?" He asked.

"Uh...I'd rather go work on the nursery..."She shrugged.

"It's finished, aside from the last minute color details." Jake responed.

"No, it's not. I still have to put the bedding in the crib, and the stuffed animals, and the diapers in the changing table, and...."

"Okay, I get it. We can tell him in a few days. I have to go on patrol tonight, but Embry and Morgan will be with you."

Kensey nodded again. She was scared to be with out him. She had her brother and best friends, which was comforting. They pulled up at the house and made their way to the nursery. She quickly began placing stuffed animals on the shelves hanging around the room. Jake watched as she placed things in various places. She didn't speak, she just worked. He knew something was on her mind. Something was bothering her. She wasn't her normal chirpy self.

"Hey." He said, walking closer to her.

"Yeah?" She responded, not looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"You don't look at me." Jake sighed.

She turned and looked at him quickly, "Happy?"

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Jacob."

Jacob. Something was definitly wrong.

"Kensey...talk to me." He said, grabbing her and turning her to face him.

She stared up into his dark brown eyes, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"The baby..."

"It will be fine! We're going to have a healthy happy baby and everything will be perfect..." Jacob reassured her.

She nodded quietly....inside she knew something wasn't right with her child...it felt wrong...

He helped her put the bedding in the crib and put diapers in the changing table. Before she knew it was dark out.

"I have to go." He said softly.

"Okay..." She nodded.

"Embry and Morgan are on their way. Just have Em come find me if you need anything..."

"Yeah, no big deal." She reassured her self.

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

She watched him disappear down the hall. Something was nagging inside of her. She was nervous the rest of the night. Something felt wrong. She decided she should sleep and walked into her room, changed clothes and climbed in bed. Eventually she fell asleep...

At 2:36 AM she woke up in excrutiating pain. Her stomach was cramping so bad it was unbearable. Was this why she felt so strange all day?

She lay quietly for a few minutes, hoping it would pass. It didn't. She sat up and it got worse. She screamed in agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her stomach.

"EMBRY!!" She screamed.

Moments later he was at her side.

"Kens, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It hurts...I...think...I think I'm having it...." She panted.

"Okay, um...I'll get Jake...Morgan can take you to the hospital..." He said as Morgan appeared in the door.

"What'?"

"She might be in labor, we have to get her to the hospital." Embry responded.

He picked her up and carried her down stairs and placed her in the backseat of her truck. Morgan climbed in the front seat.

"We'll meet you there." He said, kissing her cheek.

He phased and ran in search of Jake.

_Jake!!_

_Embry?_

_We have to go, meeet me at the house! Kensey's in labor!_

Within moments Jake appeared and phased. He quickly pulled on his clothes. Embry did the same and they climbed in Jake's truck.

"What happen?" Jake demanded.

"I don't know. She woke up and she was hurting I guess."

Morgan and Kensey rushed into the emergency room.

"Ma'am, what's the problem?"

"I'm in labor..."

"Okay, let me get you a room, who's your Doctor?"

"Cullen." Morgan responded as some nurses brought Kensey a chair.

"He's here, let me page him."

Once in their room, Morgan helped Kensey change into her hospital gown and lay on the bed. The nurses hooked her up to her IV's and monitors. Dr. Cullen entered the room and quickly checked her stats.

"Okay, Akenna. You are in full blown labor...I can't stop it." He said, seeming very afraid.

"I'm...I'm having the baby...?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes. We have to deliver it now. There's not going back, I'm sorry."

"But Jake...I can't without Jake. He has to be here." She protested.

"If we wait, you could lose it."

She couldn't risk that...she nodded.

"I'm here...okay. As soon as Jake get's here he can come in and take my place okay." Morgan said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared." Kensey said.

"I know...I know...but that baby needs to come out now."

"It's too soon..." Kensey said, looking up at Dr. Cullen.

"I know...but...there's nothing I can do now..." He said, sincerely.

She could tell he was panicked too.

"Okay Akenna...we're going to push okay. It's going to be painful, but just push as hard as you can."

Kensey nodded.

"Morgan, I'm going to need you to hold this foot so she can push on it, while the nurse holds the other." Dr. Cullen instrtucted.

Morgan nodded.

"Okay Kensey, push."

Kensey pushed as hard as she could. She bit her lip to restrain her screams of pain. It was the most horrible feeling she'd ever felt. It hurt horribly bad. She could feel her baby moving through her and it was excrutiating. Suddenly she felt weak...she felt tried...

"Akenna...push."

She tried...then she heard a faint cry...then collapsed back on the bed.

Jake burst through the door and stopped seeing his baby...they were rushing passed him and out into the hall.

"She's crashing!" The nurse yelled.

"Wha...?" He said, in confusion.

"Morgan, go outside." Dr. Cullen ordered.

A nurse came and took Morgan by the hand and lead her to the door where Jacob stood.

"You too need to wait outside." She said, softly.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked.

"Please wait outside..." The nurse repeated.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: HUGE THANKS TO ****mdanser****, ****natsumi456****, ****connolrebecca****, ****Kathalla****, ****LoriDuchess****, ****ohiopaige**** for their reviews, and everyone who favorited my story! :D Now read and let me know what you think!!**

Morgan sat with her hand covering her face, horrified. Jake just stared at the wall blankly. Neither spoke. Jake was numb. He had no idea what was happening to his baby or his fiancé. He had no idea if either was still alive. He couldn't raise that baby alone. He didn't even think he could leave the hospital without his child. Either ending wasn't an option for him. He had to leave with both.

"JACOB BLACK!" His father's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked up to find Sue pushing his father into the waiting room. Rachel, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily and Quil followed.

"Are you an idiot?" Billy demanded.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood." He glared.

"What were you thinking Jacob? Couldn't you put on a damn condom?"

"Billy...I really don't think this is the place." Sue said, tapping his shoulder.

Embry returned from the vending machine with three bottles of water. He handed one to Morgan, one to Jake and kept one for himself.

"Dad, just back off. "

"We'll talk about this." Billy responded.

Jake rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Billy rolled himself forward and touched his son's hand.

"So...so I'm a Grandpa, huh?"

Jake nodded.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet." Jake shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure either way, we'll love it just the same." Rachel said, sitting beside her brother. "Do you have names picked out?"

"Uh..yeah..Emma Mae for a girl...and for a boy...Quinn Ephraim.."

"Those are wonderful names Jacob." Billy said.

"Thanks Dad." He shrugged as tears came to his eyes.

"Jacob..."

Jacob jumped to his feet, hearing Dr. Cullen.

"Jacob...would you like to hold your son?" He asked.

"Son? A boy?" Jake stammered.

"Yes, it's a boy. Congratulations."

"I have a Grandson." Billy smiled to himself.

"And I have a nephew." Rachel beamed.

"Go Jake!" Embry said.

"Yeah...I want to see him." Jacob nodded.

He followed Dr. Cullen down the hall to the nursery. Carlisle lifted the small infant out of his incubator and turned to Jacob. He was perfect. He had his mothers eyes, Jake's nose and lips, and black hair. Jake took him into his arms and tears ran down his cheek.

His son.

"He'll be fine. We just need to keep him for observation. He's a little small, but once we get him feed on his own, he should be able to go home." Carlisle said.

"That's good." Jake nodded. "What about Kensey?"

"I don't know yet. She's in surgery still. There was a lot of hemorrhaging."

Jake nodded and looked down at Quinn.

"Can you get my Dad and sister?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Hey buddy...I'm your daddy. I never thought I'd be meeting you so soon. But you're perfect. You have mommy's eyes. I love you very much." Jake said, his tears running down his cheeks.

Quinn stared up at him. Jake smiled touching his son's hair.

The door behind him opened and his father and sister walked in.

"Oh he's beautiful!" Rachel said, standing beside him.

Jake knelt down so his father could see Quinn.

"He looks like you." Billy smiled.

"He has her eyes." Jake said.

"May I?" Billy asked.

Jacob nodded and set his son in his father arms. Rachel pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures as Dr. Cullen reentered the room.

"Jacob, can we talk outside?"

He followed Carlisle into the hallway.

"I just spoke with the surgeon...it doesn't look good. He doesn't think she's going to make it, but there's always a chance."

"Um...are you...is he sure?"

"He's sure. I assure you we will do the best that we can."

Jake's head was spinning. His chest hurt. He couldn't think of anything other than Kensey. She couldn't die. She couldn't!

"Can I see her?" He said.

"Of course."

Jacob followed him to Kensey's room. He stood in the corner staring at her. Her face was pale. Her lips were purple.

"Talk to her. Let her know you're here."

Jake nodded and moved to sit beside her. He touched her hand. It was cold.

"Hey...I'm here. Uh...so we have a, uh...we have a little boy. He has your eyes...and a full head of hair." He said, leaning to whisper in her ear. "You can't leave. I don't think I can raise him alone. I can't do it without you. He needs his mommy too. I need you. I need you here. Nothing makes sense without you. I know I haven't been the best person when I comes to decision making but...I can't be without you. I can't. I need you here. I can't think of anything other than you. " His lip trembled as he began to cry, "I need you Kens...I'm sorry for ever doubting that. I want you here with me and our baby. I want you to be my wife."

He was flooded with emotion, not knowing what this extreme feeling was. All he wanted was her. She was his everything. She couldn't die. He would be empty without her. There had to be a way to save her. There had to be something that no one had thought of.

And then it came to him...it was insane...but it was his last resort...he had too...

He stood up and entered the hall. Carlisle was standing a few feet away looking over a chart.

"Dr. Cullen? Can we talk?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"Of course." He nodded.

He followed Jake into Kensey room.

"Save her." Jake blurted.

"I'm doing the best I can to..."

"Don't do the 'best you can'. Do what we both know you can!" Jake said.

"Wha...are you..?"

"We both know you can save her. Please."

"Jacob, I don't think you realized what you're asking me to do." Carlisle shook his head.

"I know what I'm asking. I know it's ridiculous, but I can not live without her."

Carlisle furrowed his brow, contemplating Jacob's words.

"Please. I need her. Quinn needs her."

"I don't believe you understand the magnitude of this Jacob."

"I will deal with the repercussions. I will learn to deal with them."

"I think you should think about this."

"I've made up my mind." He shook his head.

Carlisle sighed, "If there's no other way, and I see that it's the only way...and it's still what you want...then okay."

"Thank you." Jacob choked.

A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO GET IT WRITTEN! :D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! :D REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
